


More Than Just Friendsim

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Choices, Cleaning, Dating, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Partying, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MSPA Reader hasn't been able to make a friend. Longing dutifully for companionship, one fateful evening causes them to see an acquaintance in a different light, sending the two of them spiraling towards an unforeseeable future.





	1. The First Choice

You are MSPA READER.

It’s been a while since you crashed on this brightly colored murder rock, but you still feel that phantom itch. The desire that’s kept you on your feet this long, the dream that’s granted you a semblance of sanity amidst the whirlwind of socially-acceptable carnage.

That dream is FRIENDSHIP.

As you raise your head from your lone pillow, you glance around the makeshift apartment you can call close to home. Signs of your hard-earned social connections litter the room like trophies: hell, some of it actually is litter. You kick aside a hot dog wrapper as you give your face a light slap and try to wake up.

You’d been zoning out at the ceiling for a while now. Your palmhusk sits on a crate nearby, its screen dark for a change. It seems that even an exceptional friend collector like yourself sometimes can’t find shit to do. Chixie is busy with a record, Konyyl and Azdaja are out doing their usual bounty hunting thing. Even Tirona is on the clock. The fact that a small child has a stricter schedule than you is a little depressing. 

You amble over to the coffee machine Tagora bought you, desperate to be chemically diverted from your malaise. Watching the sludge drip down into the pot, you count the number of friends you’ve made in the back of your head. You had run the gamut, befriending everyone from axe murderers to lawyers. You’d managed to survive on an alien planet and found yourself a nice cliffside abode for all your troubles.

But it wasn’t enough. That spark within you still burned for companionship, like a fire tended by the world’s most dutiful boyscout.

It’s not like you hadn’t tried to make more friends. You’d taken more late-night strolls than usual, wandering through more parts of the nearby city with slightly more reckless abandon than you were used to. You’d approached colorful teenagers that looked as though they sought someone to talk to and had run from the ones who tried to attack you. A few interesting conversations had come and gone and you’d ended up helping some of them out, but nobody had really connected with you.

Are you losing your touch?

A few cups of coffee may not have brought you to your senses, but you sure are more capable of moving. You hustle over to grab your palmhusk and try not to squish it as you flip through your contacts. Zebruh’s icon dances on the screen: he’s online as always. Your nondescript finger hangs in the air as you consider what you’re about to do.

You take a deep breath and lower the palmhusk. What are you working yourself up for? You made friends with a feral child who can only communicate by _honking_, damn it! You’ve just been in a slump.

Throwing on your trusty hoodie, you tell yourself that tonight is going to be different. You don’t need to beg your array of acquaintances to keep you entertained. You can hear the night calling to you as you step outside, the siren song of new companions audible on the horizon.

You are going to make a friend tonight. And you are probably going to come close to dying in the process. 

With your expectations in check you leap down from your ladder and dash to your scuttlebuggy. You slide in the driver’s seat with a small squelch and wonder where you’re headed first.

**[ >Uptown ]**

(????)

**[ >Downtown ]**

(Common Route: Downtown)


	2. Downtown: Common Route (A1)

**[ >Downtown ]**

You decide to go with the faster and less complicated choice of picking the second option. You punch in coordinates to DOWNTOWN, where the folks are broke. Downtown, where your life’s a joke. Downtown, where depression’s just status quo.

Winston Churchill put it best, you think.

The scuttlebuggy hauls ass towards the block of dimly lit buildings in the distance. You ease back in your seat as you let your vehicle do the work for you, taking a moment to think on the class differences among your rainbow of friends. Somehow you’d manage to not completely destroy any of your relationships in a world where violent segregation was the norm: you wondered how much of it was your skill as a mediator, and how much it was your inherent being as a weird outsider.

Your thoughts on society are interrupted by a deep rumbling sound. You look out through the dashboard as dark shapes suddenly speed down the road towards you. Grabbing the closest thing to a steering wheel you try to swerve out of the way.

At the last second the shapes rise above the vehicle and blast by, giving the scuttlebuggy a shake. It looks like a pack of imperial drones is travelling in the opposite direction, and if the sonic boom-lite you just felt was any indication it must’ve been urgent. You don’t think you’ve seen that many drones together in one place before.

You wonder to yourself if they’re headed towards Uptown. Not like you’re going to find out tonight! The ramifications of this are lost on you as the dark glow of the lower districts surrounds you. The scuttlebuggy pulls into an abandoned alley and you hop out for a whiff of deep city stank. Mallek told you this lot was remotely safe to ditch a vehicle in, and as Alternian odds go that was about the sweetest deal you’d get.

The dark synth of downtown Thrashthrust pulses into your very core. You take a deep breath to focus before pumping yourself up in turn. You are going to FRIEND some sorry sucker tonight and they won’t know what hit them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour of listless wandering later and you’ve found no success. It seems as though the streets aren’t exactly packed, and you’ve gotten a few of “I’ll stab you” looks from the passerby’s you could find. Tough crowd tonight.

Wait, over there! You spot a large crowd further down the block and head over to see what the fuss is about. Glowing letters above indicate that you’ve reached an ARCADE, but the way through is blocked by a mass of chattering teenagers. You try and peek through the throng only to be muscled away by a bronzeblood twice your size. He stares down at you with a suspicious squint when you ask him what’s going on, and in the back of your head you wonder if you’re staring up at a new friend.

(| no way |)

(| it’s my bun brother |)

You turn with a blink to find Diemen's surprised face, his mouth smeared with ketchup-equivalent at the corners. Looks like an old friend found you first. It had been a while since the two of you had caught up, but before you can ask him how he’s been he cuts in with a look of embarrassment.

DIEMEN: (| my bad, i don’t actually know if you can be a brother |)

DIEMEN: (| it was more of a spiritual thing i guess |)

You tell him you got the idea, and what you can see of his face looks relieved. He raises a half-eaten hot dog to take a thoughtful bite as you attempt another glance through the teen wall. Seeing nothing but sweaty backs you ask Diemen if he knows what’s going on.

DIEMEN: (| i think they’re filming something, but i don’t really care |)

DIEMEN: (| just trying to get through at this point |)

You motion for him to take a step back as the two of you scan the crowd for any openings. From a distance you can see some flashing lights shining from within the arcade, as well as loud and angry noises echoing through the street. You can’t tell if they are real angry or virtual angry.

Diemen is more concerned with finishing his hot dog. You ask him what kind of games he likes to play as you wait for a gap to appear in the crowd.

DIEMEN: (| i don’t really play games |)

DIEMEN: (| but i heard about the snack bar in there. it’s kind of an urban legend but maybe the stories are true |)

DIEMEN: (| im always looking for The One that can beat My Meat |)

Of course he is! You can’t help but think that there is at least one videogame in existence that involves the collection of fast food products, but maybe Alternia hasn’t been graced with an equivalent? You were (the best/kind of a/not at fucking all a) gamer back on Earth, but you keep this currently useless information to yourself.

Looking back over at the entryway you can see that nobody’s made any progress. Your current passive-aggressive approach to the teen wall isn’t getting either of you in that arcade. You ask Diemen if he has any ideas.

DIEMEN: (| i was just going to wait until everyone got bored |)

DIEMEN: (| do you have a few hours to stand around and do nothing |)

You have more than a few, but you aren’t ready to admit that yet. Not giving up hope just yet, you glance around the street to find a way to help out your buddy. Even if you may have lost all interest in this mystery arcade film production thing by now, who are you to ignore a friend’s quest?

Something catches your eye: there’s a camera crew unloading their gear from an insect-van. They are flanked by some sizable bodyguards standing watch, so trying to schmooze your way in as fake staff members is probably not going to work out. You suspect the same outcome would happen if you tried to steal their uniforms. You degenerate.

You watch with dismay as the crew brings their gear inside and leaves the hunky guards in their wake. But just as you feel as though all hope is lost, a shadow appears on the wall: a tall, slender and overtly familiar shadow. From the alleyway emerges Marsti pushing her bucket along.

The potential for a 2x FRIENDSHIP CONJUNCTION overwhelms you. You dash over to greet her with a confused Diemen in tow. She turns as the two of you approach and brings her bucket to a halt. Her eyes are hidden behind her goggles, but from the way her mouth opens and closes without a sound she seems to be surprised.

MARSTI: Oh -_-

MARSTI: It’s the alien -_-

You tell her it’s been a while. She raises a brow at that before turning her head to acknowledge your companion, who raises an uncertain hand.

DIEMEN: (| hey friend of a friend? person |)

Marsti furrows her eyebrows. She reaches into one of her pockets and pulls out a square of cloth, and holds it out to Diemen. He stares at it uncertainly before taking it.

DIEMEN: (| uhhhhhhh huh |)

Marsti gestures around her mouth with a gloved finger.

MARSTI: For the grubsauce -_-

MARSTI: It’s not poison or anything -_-

Your rotund friend takes the cloth. Still, he hesitates.

DIEMEN: (| i was actually saving some of it for later |)

DIEMEN (| you know, if i run out of sauces for my next Inevitable Meat Tube |)

The gravity of what Diemen suggested rocks you to your very core. From the look of it Marsti is also speechless. Her blank expression begins to turn dangerous as Diemen looks between you, before he quickly wipes his face.

DIEMEN: (| ha ha, just kidding. let me just take care of those prized condiments yep |)

Marsti slowly turns her head towards you. Her goggles peer deeply into your soul.

MARSTI: Is he really your friend? −_−

You tell her that not only is he your friend, but one of your first! He was the first kindred spirit you met on this planet that didn’t try to enslave you even. She nods slowly as she processes this.

MARSTI: How’d you manage that -_-

MARSTI: Escaping enslavement -_-

Memories of gristle dance in your head like sugarplums. You try to repress the memory as you tell her ended up making peace with your captor. Everything ended in FRIENDSHIP.

Marsti’s lips turn into something of a smirk as she exhales.

MARSTI: I realized that was a dumb question when I said it -_-

DIEMEN: (| oh man you got enslaved too |)

Having gotten himself a little more presentable, Diemen offered Marsti back her rag. She dropped it into her bucket with an unceremonious splash.

DIEMEN: (| i’ve been there before. but with some serious bartering i got out with all my organs i think |)

DIEMEN: (| i lost a Good Dog that day |)

DIEMEN: (| let’s change the subject actually |)

You oblige him, asking Marsti what she’s doing here. Besides cleaning that is.

MARSTI: What do you mean besides cleaning -_-

DIEMEN: (| are you working in the arcade? we’re trying to grab snacks but we can’t get in |)

You back him up on this. Marsti looks over her shoulder at the busy arcade, still rumbling with mystery screamyells. A few moments pass before she turns back to the two of you.

MARSTI: Yeah -_-

MARSTI: But you don’t want to be in there right now -_-

MARSTI: They’re filming Cull or be Culled -_-

The name is unfamiliar to you, but not to Diemen. He gasps as he perks up.

DIEMEN: (| in Outglut? seriously |)

DIEMEN: (| that explains the impenetrable meat shield outside |)

You wrack your memory to try and look hip and in-the-know with the aliens. Marsti must have noticed your struggles and chimes in.

MARSTI: It’s a gameshow -_-

MARSTI: People compete for money and usually end up killing each other -_-

Oh, so it’s like Survivor! Wait, there isn’t an island and there’s murder involved, so it’s actually more like The Price is Right. Your friends stare at you blankly as you explain that Earth has that kind of thing too. Had? Drew Carrey’s easy smile better be waiting for you on your return or you swear there will be hell to pay.

DIEMEN: (| that really sucks |)

MARSTI: Shitty TV must be a universal thing -_-

Marsti grabs her bucket again and nudges her head forward, indicating for you both to follow her. You all head to the opposite side of the street and watch as she tips a frothy sludge down into the sewer grate. You’ve encountered all sorts of body fluids in your journeys so far and become sort of numb to the sight of blood (something you don’t want to think introspectively about at the moment), but a mix like that is still enough to gross you out. 

Diemen’s stomach makes an uneasy noise as he looks away.

DIEMEN: (| it’s that bad in there huh |)

Marsti taps her bucket to get out every last drop. It’s a gentle motion from an abrasive friend.

MARSTI: It’s mostly just puke -_-

MARSTI: Nobody’s died yet but that doesn’t make it much better than blood -_-

The idea that his life might not be in immediate danger seems to get Diemen into better spirits.

DIEMEN: (| oh so could you sneak us in there maybe |)

DIEMEN: (| i’m still hungering for snacks and I think my frank friend might be feeling the same way |)

Marsti raises a brow at the title but doesn’t comment. You admit that yeah you’re a little hungry. Besides, you were still a little curious about seeing the troll show live. It sounded less morally bankrupt tonight than usual.

MARSTI: So you want me to smuggle you in basically -_-

She looks unconvinced. Feeling that it’s finally time to pull off that FRIENDSHIP CONJUNCTION, you ask Diemen how good he is with a scourdray.

DIEMEN: (| uh my swab skills are pretty decent i think |)

DIEMEN: (| my arms are pretty swole from carrying Succulent Meat Racks but physical labor isn’t really my thing |)

DIEMEN: (| kind of a random question though |)

Marsti looks him over.

MARSTI: Yeah that’s good enough -_-

Success! You devil you, you’ve managed to bring two of your acquaintances together for mutual gain. Feeling like a professional entrepfriender you give Diemen a pat on the back as he slowly realizes what he’s signed up for.

DIEMEN: (| damn it |)

Marsti rights her bucket and retrieves a pair of gloves from her apron, handing them over. Right before you join your friends you feel a buzzing from your pocket: someone’s messaging you! You tell your friends you’ll be right back as you stroll onto the sidewalk, Marsti giving you a nod as Diemen solemnly slaps on his gloves.

Looks like Chixie finally finished up her recording. She’s sent you some messages.

CHIXIE: hey sorry about earlier

CHIXIE: just wanted to let you know / it went so great / ridiculously great like damn

CHIXIE: the crew is hanging out tonight to celebrate if you want to come

CHIXIE: we should catch up! 

You’re not sure you were prepared for decisions of this magnitude so early on. 

**[ >Tell her you’ve made plans already. ]**

(????)

**[ ** ** > ** **Party time? You’re in. ]**

(Downtown: Common Route: B1)


	3. Downtown: Common Route (B1)

**[ ** ** > Party time? You’re in. ]**

It feels like ages since you last got the chance to chill with Chixie. The constant search for gigs hasn’t exactly left her with too much free time: having a career tends to do that! An impromptu teen party also sounds jam packed with potential new friends. As much as you wish to eat hot dogs and clean up some puke you feel pretty comfortable leaving it to the professionals.

You message Chixie that you are ready to throw down.

CHIXIE: sweet / let me show you where we are

There’s a pinging sound from your palmhusk as Goegle maps works its magic. A hive complex is highlighted and looks like it’s a couple blocks away. You ask if you should bring any snacks.

CHIXIE: i think we got food pretty much taken care of

CHIXIE: see you there!

You pocket the palmhusk and walk over to where your friends are gathered. Marsti seems to be grilling Diemen on proper scrubbing motion. You interrupt the demonstration to tell them that something came up on your end.

DIEMEN: (| aw man |)

DIEMEN (| tonight was not the night |)

You assure him you can share your sausages in the near future. Marsti looks at you curiously.

MARSTI: Got something better to do huh -_-

You tell her that you owe her one. Or several. You don’t actually specify what you owe her besides vague cleaning duties but she waves you away. It’s a clear symbol of “whatever”.

MARSTI: I don’t blame you -_-

Wishing your friends the best and telling them not to get culled, you watch as Marsti begins bickering with the guards. Diemen turns to give you a wave before you head further down the street and onwards to the party.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you head deeper downtown, the nightlife begins to pick up around you. Trolls bicker amongst themselves as they wander this way and that, giving you occasional sidelong-stare. Everyone seems pretty deep in their own shit so you soldier on and keep to yourself.

Looking up, you see that you’re pretty close to the hive complex. While a lot of buildings in this town seem to blend together sometimes, you sort of think you’ve been here before-

A loud noise nearby startles you from your train of thought. You hear a crash against metal coming from a nearby street, as well as an angry voice.

wiLL you shut up

Normally you try and keep your nose out of the more deadly-sounding situations, but you could’ve sworn that you know that voice. You approach with caution and notice two figures, one shoved against a dumpster and chattering anxiously.

I_don’t_see_the_reason_for_hostilities_Miss_Grswap,_I_only_asked_if_you_wished_to_accompany_me_for_my_duties_tonight._We_are-

i said shut the heLL UP!

You stare in surprise as you find Fozzer, hoisted up by his apron against the dumpster wall by a furious Elwurd. Maybe more surprising than this odd combination of friends is the amount of emotion you see on Elwurd’s face. It may be the most you’ve ever seen underneath her swath of blue hair.

ELWURD: i dont know you, i never wiLL know you, so quit it with the buLLshit

Fozzer looks rightfully alarmed at being hoisted like a sack of potatos. He gulps, struggling for a response, before he notices you in the distance. His eyes narrow in confusion before he bursts into a joyous grin.

FOZZER: Why_hello_there_my_friend!

Elwurd turns with a start, looking ready to fight off Fozzer’s backup, before she recognizes you.

ELWURD: what

As she stares at you in surprise, Fozzer takes the opportunity to wriggle out of her grip. He hits the ground running and snatches up his shovel before sweeping you in for a hug.

FOZZER: What_a_fortuitious_night_it_must_be_to_see_you_here!

Feeling a little crushed, physically, you choke out that it’s good to see him too. Elwurd quickly glances around the street to see if anyone is watching your strange reunion.

ELWURD: you got to be shitting me

She advances forward with a frown, staring daggers at Fozzer. He looks back and scampers behind you in defense. You are kind of offered up as tribute for the advancing cerulean.

FOZZER: Watch_yourself_around_this_bully,_she_wouldn’t_know_the_first_thing_about_comraderie_or_respect!

ELWURD: theyre my friend too you turd

This gives Fozzer some pause before rights himself up a bit. Using his shovel for support, he and Elwurd glower at each other as you try to Old Spice them out of killing each other. That’s the clubs thing right?

Fozzer is the first to break off with a snort, frowning over.

FOZZER: Well_my_friend,_I_trust_you_will_be_safe_from_this_quisling’s_aggressions._It_seems_you_know_her_better_than_I.

FOZZER: I_must_attend_to_my_duties_elsewhere,_but_I_hope_to_see_you_again_before_long.

FOZZER: Until_then!

He claps you on the shoulder and you nod to him, promising you’ll hang out soon. As he walks away he glances back to see Elwurd shoot him a middle finger.

ELWURD: puLL that shit again and the shoveL goes up your ass

Fozzer mutters something before slinking around the corner. You hear your remaining friend grumble under her breath before she remembers your presence, and when she looks over she’s the super-slick Elwurd you know.

ELWURD: ayy youre Looking Like a snack

ELWURD: whats good

Your heart flutters as it’s shot by a pair of do finger pistols; a wink added for good measure. You ask her if she’s alright as you try your hardest not to blush like a simp.

ELWURD: yeah its whatever

ELWURD: that dude was pissing me off tho fr

Out of curiosity you ask her what her beef was with Fozzer. You can see how his ideology and word count might annoy some of your less tolerant friends, but you never really saw him as worth throwing against a dumpster.

Elwurd groans. She glances over towards the street you’d been walking on and motions for you to follow, and the two of you head back to the sidewalk at an easy pace. She stretches her arms above her head.

ELWURD: man i don’t know… ive never seen that dude in my Life Lmao

ELWURD: he gets aLL touchy feeLy on me saying im a friend of his

ELWURD: no dude not at aLL

ELWURD: Like. emphasis on touchy btw you feeL me

Oh yes, you definitely feel her. You have basically been groped by every sort of troll under the sun at this point. You ask her what she’s up to tonight as you continue down the street, keeping comfortably to yourselves as the occasional group passes by.

ELWURD: you know... the usuaL

ELWURD: hitting up anything that sounds Like a good time

ELWURD: wbu

Getting up the nerve to flex on your most socially active friend, you tell her that you got invited to some party at the nearby complex. You heard that even CHIXIE ROIXMR might be in attendance. You may even be cool with her.

Elwurd stares over at you in dead silence before laughing up at the night sky.

ELWURD: weLL shit

ELWURD: that was number one on the List

She offers her fist in respect and you promptly BUNP it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some casual conversations later and the two of you find yourselves at the hive complex. You stare up at the towering structure in awe. You may be somewhat used to Alternian architecture at this point, but sometimes it finds ways to surprise you. Elwurd looks at you funny when you try knocking on the door.

ELWURD: you need a code to get in

ELWURD: goLdbLoods are Like that

That poses a problem. You grab your palmhusk, swiftly ignoring one of Zebruh’s messages as you ask Chixie for the entry code. You’re surprised by a very quick response.

CHIXIE: i can send someone down! / one sec

You and Elwurd shoot the shit for a little while longer. According to her things between her and Bronya have smoothed out for the most part, for which she has you to thank. She reminds you that she’s pretty sure she owes you a FAVOR for your help in that one.

She looks as though she’s about to continue when you hear the unmistakable ding of an elevator inside. You both turn in anticipation as the door to the lobby is unlocked.

▲ welcome to the party… go nuts… whoop ▼

The jade troll raises her gaze before her eyes go wide. Her pupils flit quickly between the two of you in a callback of unfortunately textual proportions.

DARAYA: ▲ uhh. holy shit. ▼

Hi Daraya! Elwurd raises her own hand.

ELWURD: sup

ELWURD: …can we go in or

Daraya blinks again before giving her cheek a light pap. She’d been frozen like a statue.

DARAYA: ▲ yeah sure go ahead ▼

Elwurd laughed as she marched forward, leaving the two of you by yourselves for a moment. Daraya looks like she’s recovered back to her default state of gruffness, but she gives you a smile.

DARAYA: ▲ haven’t seen you around in a while ▼

DARAYA: ▲ it’s pretty cool that you’re not dead ▼

You can detect some fondness intertwined in those punkass sentiments. As you walk through the lobby you ask her if she’s friends with Chixie. Your web of friends may be more tightly woven than you previously thought, or you are simply the god of coincidences.

DARAYA: ▲ well i guess i am now ▼

DARAYA: ▲ i didn’t think she would be so nice honestly. like, i thought she’d be kind of shitty like most artists are whenever you try to talk to them like they are normal people ▼

Restraining yourself from asking how personally founded this was, you tell her that yeah Chixie is pretty nice. Daraya suddenly dips her head down low and speaks to you in hushed tones.

DARAYA: ▲ so you really are friends with elwurd ▼

When you confirm this, she turns to look at the taller punk with awe.

DARAYA: ▲ lanque said he was going to invite her but. damn ▼

DARAYA: ▲▲▲ she is cool up close ▼▼▼

Either Elwurd has a sixth sense or Daraya is very bad at whispering, as your friend turns around by the elevator to chide you.

ELWURD: do you guys need to get a room or something

Daraya’s face turns a bright green as she pulls away. She gives her choker a few tugs as she coughs. Seeing her get that embarrassed is as rare as it is endearing.

ELWURD: LoLLLLL jk jk

The three of you reconvene as the elevator opens its doors. The inside is strangely spacious as you all find ample room to lounge about while the monitor counts down to some absurdly high number. If you didn’t better you would think that Elwurd pressed all the buttons on purpose.

You ascend to one of the higher points in the building. The party remains in awkward silence even when you reach your floor, where Daraya quickly shuffles through to escape. You follow her through the halls until she bangs her fist on one of the doors. She has to put some effort in to be heard above the booming echoes within.

A couple voices can be heard arguing before the door swings open, flooding the hall with cloud of dank worm vapor. Your eyes water as a figure emerges from the cloud, bathed in neon light like the wizard of bug ass.

CIRAVA: ayyyyy lmao


	4. Downtown: Common Route (B2)

Before you can remark on the friend pile getting any taller, Cirava pulls you in for one of those handshake-shoulder bump combos that the coolkids do.

CIRAVA: what up b welcome to my humble abode

CIRAVA: again

CIRAVA: PSYCHE i don’t live here lmao

Daraya is recovering from the onslaught of stank that just poured through the door: Elwurd looks unconcerned. When Cirava turns to regard her they give her a very unsubtle appraisal.

CIRAVA: nice jacket

CIRAVA: so you the plus one or what

Elwurd scoffs. Still, her trademark smirk remains in one piece.

ELWURD: nah

ELWURD: im ELwurd

From the look in Cirava’s good eye this is all that needs saying.

CIRAVA: oh aight

They move aside and wiggle their fingers, beckoning you inside.

CIRAVA: get the fuck in here before we run outta chips lmao

Elwurd heads inside without another word. Daraya is still coughing, and although Cirava is giggling a little they say they’ll stay and help her out. You step through the door slip into the party scene.

Someone has cranked the mood lighting up to eleven. The walls are bathed in fluorescents, shifting in hue as low-pitched music thrums heavily through the crowd. You were definitely not the only ones to get an invite to this party.

You turn to ask Elwurd something and find she’s already walked over to chat up some amicable hotties. Alone for the first time in several paragraphs you wander through the mass of trolls, awkwardly nodding and skirting your way around various groups and trying not to knock over a tray of nachos.

A wave of a hand from someone nearby catches your attention: it’s Chixie! She’s perched on one end of a couch, feet up and basically curled into a ball. She scooches a little bit to make some room for you as you sit to join her, and she’s all smiles.

CHIXIE: hey!

CHIXIE: i’m glad you could come

You thank Chixie for the invite. From the look of the nearby table she’s commandeered a plate of snacks, which looks suspiciously like the troll-equivalent of one of those vegetable platters. Wondering who in the party has a sick sense of humor you grab some alien celery and chow down.

Some couple sitting next to you begins to flirt on the edge of seriously black romance. Fearing the loss of one of your limbs you move away, trying not to squish your friend as she looks over with a wince.

CHIXIE: yeah / welcome to the splash zone

She laughs, though it sounds a little sad. Chixie looks down for a moment, looking to be lost in thought for a moment. Lucky for you the angry couple have slapped each other back to reality and decided to find some privacy.

You relax a little into the couch and end up sinking a few inches deep. Chixie looks relieved herself and settles on her edge, leaning more casually on the armrest.

CHIXIE: so how’s life

CHIXIE: i should have caught up with you sooner / but things have been kind of crazy lately

CHIXIE: in a good way though

You let her know that you get it, as much as someone that isn’t in the music industry/hasn’t been for a while/has never listened to music before meeting her is. You regale her with an extremely abbreviated version of your recent adventures, making sure to mention that you flirted with pro wrestling and had a backstage meet with a famous rapper. She looks stunned.

CHIXIE: no way / you wrestle?

That was not the option you expected her to comment on. You flex your arm to show that indeed, you are capable of muscle(s). She gives you a thumbs up.

CHIXIE: that’s awesome

CHIXIE: im glad you got to meet so many new people / while still keeping things kind of sane / which is really impressive all things considered

You admit that you feel pretty lucky at the end of the day. Sure, some of it must be your innate talent to appeal to peoples individual sensibilities and quirks, but at the same time… you’re sure that there’s some sort of invisible hand of fate guiding you along all the same.

After you give this a long thought and another celery stick you exhale. No, fuck it, this is all on you. Chixie laughs and nods as she noshes on some troll celery.

CHIXIE: give yourself some credit!

You hear the distant sound of glass shattering and whip your head over instinctively. Nothing comes sailing your way. Chixie leans a bit to check things out herself before sighing, plonking her head back against the couch. Maybe you should ask that question that lingered in the back of your mind to begin with: how’s the party?

CHIXIE: it’s definitely a party i guess

She looks a little despondent. You wonder out loud if this isn’t exactly her kind of scene. She looks up with a blink, opening her mouth for a quick response, before she deflates with a sigh.

CHIXIE: i don’t know / maybe?

CHIXIE: i guess i was expecting a little something more / chill? / i guess

CHIXIE: it started off pretty nice before they showed up

You ask if she’s talking about Cirava. She shakes her head.

CHIXIE: oh no / Cirava is cool

CHIXIE: they were the one who said we should have a party in the first place

Confused, you ask who she’s talking about. With some effort, Chixie scrunches up her face… into a remarkably accurate impression of a bishōnen.

CHIXIE: the pretty jade guy / i forget his name

Lanque. It has to be Lanque. The impression was pretty much spot on, you tell her. She flaps a hand out.

CHIXIE: its nice hanging out with chill people

CHIXIE: but now there’s so many people / it’s kind of crazy / and they keep coming

CHIXIE: so it’s good to have a friend here

She smiles over at you. Feeling happy to be appreciated by one of your friends, you ask her how her fame has been treating her tonight. She scratches her cheek with a bashful grin.

CHIXIE: honestly nobody knows me besides the crew i worked with

CHIXIE: so if i get hit on / it’s by people who are just think im cute

CHIXIE: it hasn’t happened much

DARAYA: ▲ hey ▼

Daraya collapses onto the couch beside you looking wiped. Chixie leans forward to offer some comfort.

CHIXIE: heyyy / are you alright?

DARAYA: ▲ I’m fine okay ▼

DARAYA: ▲ that’s some heavy vape though ▼

Chixie looks as though she understands.

CHIXIE: yeah / too heavy for me

You wonder how much of this is the truth and how much of it is her attempt to sooth, but it seems to have an effect on Daraya. She grins as she leans closer over to speak with the two of you.

DARAYA: ▲ so when did you two meet up ▼

Chixie gives you a glance. You feel like she should handle this.

CHIXIE: we met at a concert

CHIXIE: long story short i almost got screwed over / but they bailed me out

You think that covers it. Chixie makes a strange expression and you turn your head to follow her gaze.

From the shadows of the far doorway, Lanque suddenly appears. His jacket flaps behind him like a cape, and you’re sure that if lightning can strike indoors it would happen right now. He looks around the room before his eyes lock with yours.

You blink, and he quickly disappears. With almost unnatural speed he is now standing behind the couch.

LANQUE: Hello there.

He winks at you and leans over to grasp Daraya on the shoulders. She almost jumps out of her skin.

DARAYA: ▲ FUCK ▼

LANQUE: We haVe a situation. We need to talk.

Daraya tries wriggling free, but to no avail. Lanque begins pinching her cheeks in a tough love sibling-esque manner, which you guess may not be too far from the actual truth.

DARAYA: ▲ please. fuck. OFF ▼

She is relentlessly prodded.

LANQUE: It’s important.

Chixie looks as though she wants to get a word in but refrains. You watch as Daraya finally relents and rises to her feet with a sigh.

DARAYA: ▲ fiiiine ▼

Lanque leans over and whispers something into Daraya’s ear. She stiffens, alarmed, and is guided out of the room by the older jadeblood’s hand. Chixie leans over as confused as you are.

CHIXIE: what was that about you think?

You give her your best shrug. Jade stuff you guess? When she asks you what you mean, you tell her that you visited the breeding caverns a few times. She looks surprised.

CHIXIE: you seriously get around

CHIXIE: i’m kind of jealous / i'd love to go on a trip like that sometime

She frowns and folds her arms.

CHIXIE: though i can’t think of any actual reason i’d ever be there

From your recollection it mostly involves a lot of wrigglers, a big old mother grub, and a bunch of rampaging lusii. You ask her if she’s fine with any of those in particular.

CHIXIE: uhhh / honestly i couldn’t tell you

CHIXIE: which is probably the worst possible answer / sorry / but i don’t really know how to handle grubs or lusii and i definitely don’t know a mother grub

You feel like there are some heavy implications in there, but you don’t ask Chixie to elaborate just yet. You nod as she reaches for another vague troll vegetable, chewing on it for a few moments, before she looks back over to you.

CHIXIE: hey this may sound like a weird question but / do you want to go anywhere else but here?

She stares at you intently. You’re not sure if the entire party and you’re not sure you should ask her to clarify. Chixie tilts her head a bit.

CHIXIE: just... / anywhere but the couch okay

You lift yourself up and offer your hand. She takes it gladly. Chixie looks as though she’s ready to accompany you wherever, and you find yourself wondering where you're headed next.

**[ ** ** > Go see what Cirava is up to. ]**

(????)

**[ ** ** > Spy on the jadebloods. ]**

Downtown: Common Route (B3A)

**[ ** ** > Ollie the fuck outta this party. ]**

(????)


	5. Downtown: Common Route (B3A)

**[ ** ** > Spy on the jadebloods. ]**

Although you know better than to pry into your friends’ private affairs, you can’t deny that natural hankering for gossip. Giving into your primal urges you ask Chixie if she’s still curious about what Daraya and Lanque are up to.

CHIXIE: hmm / i kind of am!

CHIXIE: so you know both of them?

You tell her that you and Daraya are on good terms, and that you think that Lanque is possibly still attracted to you in some capacity. Chixie puts a hand to her lips and pretends to look scandalized.

CHIXIE: look at you mister popular

She gives you a thumbs up, grinning.

CHIXIE: so if they catch us / we probably aren’t going to die then / cool

Her eyes gleam. She seems to be getting into the idea. You wonder how much of it is her revealing a secret inclination for mischief, and how much is sheer relief at vacating the couch.

CHIXIE: emphasis on if

With your goal set, you and Chixie maneuver through the partying masses and dip into the far hallway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your sneaking mission proceeds smoothly. Chixie only has to tug on your hoodie only once before you become the meat in a sloppy teen sandwich, and you get away with only a few threats to your life.

Right after you step over someone unconscious and round a corner, Daraya can be seen slouched against a wall. You tell Chixie that you’ve found your mark and she nods, joining you in peeking around the corner to observe the scene.

Daraya sighs and bonks her head backwards. Lanque is nowhere to be seen: or so you think, until Daraya kicks off the wall. The man of the hour stalks out of a door and into the open.

DARAYA: ▲ so is there going to be a problem or what ▼

She looks irritated. Lanque shrugs lightly, glancing down at the other jadeblood with a frown.

LANQUE: You really haVen’t heard the neWs?

He skips over her question with his own. Daraya’s eye twitches.

DARAYA: ▲ kind of hard when you hide our palmhusks ▼

When Lanque sighs it’s like he’s talking to a child. He rolls his eyes.

LANQUE: It’s not my fault you refuse to socialize. Why do I eVen bring you to these parties if you’re going to be a WallfloWer?

LANQUE: It’s not doing you any faVors you knoW.

Daraya bristles, tightening her fists. Just when you think you’re about to see Lanque get his shit slapped for the second time she relaxes, but only slightly. The look in her eyes is not kind.

DARAYA: ▲ just tell me what’s going on ▼

DARAYA: ▲ if we could get back to pretending not to know each other that would be great ▼

Lanque huffs. Relenting, he pulls a palmhusk from his pocket and begins to scroll.

LANQUE: There Was a fire uptoWn at one of the bookhiVes.

Daraya squints. You and Chixie glance at each other.

DARAYA: ▲ okay. what does that- ▼

LANQUE: You knoW Which one.

Lanque cuts her short. Daraya blinks, confused for a moment before all the color drains from her face.

DARAYA: ▲ no ▼

She looks horrified. Lanque quickly puts up a hand.

LANQUE: Calm doWn, they’re fine. It’s not like anyone is hurt.

LANQUE: The den mother Won’t stop messaging me about it.

He places the palmhusk back within the depths of his jacket. Daraya places a hand on her chest, exhaling with relief, before realization hits her.

DARAYA: ▲▲ you knew about it for HOW LONG? ▼▼

She’s snapped back to anger. Lanque just looks annoyed by her reaction and sighs again.

LANQUE: This is exactly Why I didn’t tell you.

LANQUE: If you’re going to oVerreact like a Wiggler, should you eVen be here in the first place?

Daraya surges forward. Her fist smashes into the wall besides Lanque, making a sound so loud it causes Chixie to jump. Lanque doesn’t flinch, but his eyes flit over to the impact zone.

DARAYA: ▲▲▲ give me my fucking palmhusk ▼▼▼

She glares daggers up at the taller jade. Lanque narrows his eyes.

LANQUE: Or What?

LANQUE: I embarrass you in front of a horde of strangers with cameras? I’d adVise against it-

He looks as though he wants to elaborate on his threat, but he turns his head towards the door. Daraya slowly retracts her fists and follows his gaze as they listen to something. The noise is too muffled for you to make out, and Lanque raises his voice.

LANQUE: EVerything is fine. Daraya just tripped, that’s all.

LANQUE: Drink your juice.

Chixie stares over at you in shock.

CHIXIE: he’s got a hostage?

When you turn back to the scene Lanque is sneering down at Daraya with his arms folded across his chest.

LANQUE: If you Want to run back to mother be my guest. You Won’t spoil my eVening.

LANQUE: Or, you can try to act your age for once and shoW some independence.

Daraya looks as though she’s seething. She keeps her mouth shut and watches as Lanque procures a different colored palmhusk from the shadows: judging by the spikes on this one it’s probably hers. He watches her snatch it away.

LANQUE: Unlike Bronya, I actually giVe you a choice. Be a little more grateful.

He begins to turn with a swirl. You and Chixie duck away in a panic and look for somewhere to hide, and decide to take refuge behind a fake plant. Lanque stalks past the two of you with a stony expression as Daraya shouts after him.

DARAYA : ▲▲▲ GO FUCK YOURSELF ▼▼▼

Her rage is masked by the dismal echoes of the party playlist. The unconscious guy on the floor murmurs something in his sleep.

When you and Chixie reconvene, her earlier excitement has been dashed. She looks back at the corner with a frown, uncertainty written all over her.

CHIXIE: that got… bad

CHIXIE: i guess it ended up being pretty serious

She looks back at you with a frown. You can tell she feels guilty about spying on something that personal. You may be inclined to agree with her, you may not, but she has her own plans regardless.

CHIXIE: we should go see if she’s okay

Chixie takes a deep breath before rounding the corner. You decide to…

**[ >Be a good friend. ]**

It’s not like you have a choice in the matter. Compelled by your INNATE COMPASSION, you follow.

Daraya is on the floor, her legs out in front of her as she sits slumped over her palmhusk. She looks dazed and despondent, barely lifting her head to acknowledge you.

DARAYA: ▲ hey ▼

She looks between the two of you. Chixie fiddles with her hands, clearly embarrassed.

CHIXIE: hey

CHIXIE: so we might have / heard all of that just now / sorry

She winces guiltily.

CHIXIE: are you alright?

Daraya stares up at you for a few moments before deflating with a sigh.

DARAYA: ▲ it’s whatever. i guess ▼

She looks way past caring. She turns back to her phone as if you weren’t there, and Chixie looks as though she doesn’t know what to say. Instead she sits down next to Daraya.

CHIXIE: if you’re worried about the fire / i looked it up

CHIXIE: nobody got seriously hurt…

Chixie speaks softly. Even if she doesn’t know the whole picture, it still looks as though she wants to comfort your mutual acquaintance. You sit on Daraya’s other side and watches as she relaxes slightly against the wall, albeit with a solemn expression.

DARAYA: ▲ i shouldn’t have left with him ▼

DARAYA: ▲ coming here was just a dumb idea. fuck ▼

She closes her eyes and sits in silence. You and Chixie share a glance, not sure exactly what to say, but before you give it much thought the nearby door creaks open.

[]Daraya? is everything okay?[]

You watch as a confused Wanshi pokes her head out, only to stare at you in surprise.

WANSHI: []oh my gosh![]

Chixie looks at the little troll, bewildered. Wanshi’s eyes have become gigantic.

WANSHI: []What are you doing here?! oWo[]

She giggles with excitement, and before you can get a word in she rushes forward to give you a hug. You tell her that it’s great to see her, leaving out the part where you have no idea WHY she’s here because something leaps through the doorway and onto your face.

KARAKO: !!!! HONK !!!!

You are tackled by a small clown, your head smacking against the wall as you collapse in a daze. The painted face of a happy troll smiles down at you as he swims in your vision, two Wanshis appearing from one corner to scold him.

WANSHI: []Karkaro, you have to give him some Warning growls before you pounce.[]

Daraya slinks into view, grabbing Karako by the collar and hoisting him away.

DARAYA: ▲ this is my life ▼

Karako lets out some honks of resistance as he placed on his feet. You are fortunate that his belt of knives has seemingly been confiscated; otherwise your adventure may have ended a few seconds ago.

You find your footing again as the younger trolls rush to your side. Chixie looks as though she is overloading on new information, her eyes darting about the scene with utter confusion. 

CHIXIE: why are there kids?

You wonder if Daraya should be in charge of the explanation here, and luckily for you she steps up to bat.

DARAYA: ▲ we’re teachers ▼

DARAYA: ▲ I mean me and lanque are. basically. they are kind of too ▼

Daraya nods towards you as Karako happily grabs your hand. She doesn’t seem privy on divulging everything about Bronya’s operation. Chixie seems like she’s curious to know more, but takes the answer without further complaint.

CHIXIE: that makes sense / i guess

WANSHI: []yeah, boring teachers Who make us stay in a room all night and listen to Weird music from a distance![]

WANSHI: []can We go play at the party already??[]

KARAKO: Honk!

The younger trolls start getting psyched, hyped to be unleashed into the depravity pit downstairs. Bronya rubs her head with a groan.

DARAYA: ▲ wanshi you are NOT helping ▼

DARAYA: ▲ also no ▼

Wanshi waves her arms in frustration.

WANSHI: []come ON Daraya you have have read my fics! I knoW about kissing stuff![]

WANSHI: []We won’t look at anything leWd and Karako won’t drink any Faygo. right Karako?[]

KARAKO: Honk.

He shakes his head no, as in hell no he’s going to have some Faygo are you kidding? You’re not sure if the others can speak fluent Clown like you can but it ends up having no effect anyway.

DARAYA: ▲ no ▼

DARAYA: ▲ we’re leaving. get your things ▼

Wanshi and Karako combine their efforts for a last minute PLEAMERGE that sounds something like “pleasehonkpleasehonkpleasehonk”, but all for naught. Daraya jabs her finger at the open door with a finality that makes the kids sadly retreat, saving a complete loss of innocence for another day.

Chixie walks up and gives Daraya a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

CHIXIE: i’m so conflicted

CHIXIE: they are really cute / and also kind of scary?

You think that’s a pretty accurate description of adolescence. Darya gives her a small smile: but you never hear her response. There’s a distant rumbling sound far off in the distance and the trolls in the other room make excited noises.

WANSHI: []WoW!![]

KARAKO: HONK!

You feel the walls tremble for a moment, the three of you looking around with a start. There’s a commotion from downstairs as the music ceases. Something is wrong when the music ceases.

CHIXIE: what was that??

Feeling something twist in your gut you run to join the children. They are currently pointing out at the city vista, or as much as they can from behind the window.

WANSHI: []someone made a big fire![]

You follow their fingers, only to find yourself looking down on the city block that holds the arcade from earlier.

Except now it’s all in flames.


	6. Downtown: Common Route (B3A .5)

You stare down at the smoldering block, which only recently housed a pair of your friends, and feel dread sit heavily in your stomach.

The children are none the wiser, still excited by this development. Daraya clutches her sides as she stares out into the smoke.

DARAYA: ▲ holy shit ▼

You whip out your palmhusk and scroll to find Marsti’s number so you can contact her. You scroll and scroll, and scroll some more, only to realize that it’s nowhere to be found. Did you have it to begin with?

Quickly, you find Diemen’s number instead. You listen as the line rings over and over.

Chixie walks closer, looking horrified. As she struggles to find the right words Karako plonks his horns against the window. He’s trying to get a better look.

CHIXIE: hey guys / can you come over here for a sec?

She speaks in her singsong career voice, yet there’s fear in her eyes when she looks at you. All the same she forces a smile as she sits on the bed and waves the kids over.

WANSHI: []Who are you again?[]

KARAKO: Honk.

CHIXIE: i'm Chixie

On command, she belts out an impressive string of notes. It prompts some awed looks from the smaller trolls.

CHIXIE: sometimes i sing?

They take the bait and run over to bug her with questions. Chixie gives you a little nod as she distracts them, giving you and Daraya some breathing room to figure things out.

The jadeblood is staring back out onto the scene. A fang bites into her dark lip. When she turns and notices the palmhusk your hand, where the connection to Diemen is still trying to patch through, her expression change.

DARAYA: ▲ do you have friends down there? ▼

You nod. It’s all you can think to say, before your palmhusk cuts connection. His device was unavailable.

Your chest begins to tighten. Daraya looks pained, watching as you try to struggle with a gnawing sense of despair. She looks like doesn’t know what to do, unsure if she should comfort you or give you space. You’re not sure yourself.

When she speaks up again her voice has softened.

DARAYA: ▲ hey ▼

DARAYA: ▲ maybe they got out alright ▼

Her hand finds your arm. Her touch is gentle, which is a contrast to her that you would find novel at any other time, but right now you just appreciate it. You say that yeah, maybe they’re fine, unsure how much you believe the idea. 

Suddenly, someone begins yelling over the crowd downstairs.

CIRAVA: everyone SHUT UP !!!! lmao

CIRAVA: there’s some serious shit going down on Grubtube

CIRAVA: check it

Daraya shares a confused look with you, before you both pull up your browsers. You notice that something is off from the start: the front page of the site has been wiped, only showing one available stream to watch. The views are skyrocketing.

You click the video and are greeted with a peal of laughter.

???: HAHAHA! HA. HA. HA.

Distorted with static, a laugh rings through the speakers. The camera focuses through a dimly lit studio and reveals a figure cloaked in darkness, wearing what looks to be a large orb on their head. 

???: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.

???: GRUBS AND WIGGLERS.

The figure steps forward with a long cape swirling behind them. Unfamiliar black horns jut from their helmet, which flickers to life to reveal a pair of glowing red eyes and a smile.

???: I WOULD LIKE TO PLAY A GAME.

The figure steeples their fingers. Every inch of their body is covered in dark material, save for a flickering red belt across their waist. The design upon its middle reminds you of a bullseye.

???: I HAVE PLANTED A NUMBER OF BOMBS THROUGHOUT THE CITY.

???: DON’T BOTHER TO LOOK FOR THEM. ONLY I HAVE THE MEANS TO DISABLE THEM.

???: THE BOMBS WILL DETONATE EACH HOUR, FOR THE NEXT SIX HOURS.

The noise downstairs begins to pick up. When the figure continues to speak they do so conversationally.

???: THE BOOKHIVE WAS MY DOING. AS WAS THE ARCADE, ONLY MOMENTS AGO.

Your breath catches in your throat.

???: HOWEVER.

???: I WILL DISABLE THE BOMBS UNDER CERTAIN CONDITIONS.

???: I AM NOT AN IDIOT! A GAME MUST HAVE MORE THAN ONE PLAYER AFTER ALL, OR IT WOULD BE A DREADFULLY SHITTY GAME.

The figure stretches out their arms to their sides.

???: TONIGHT, DENIZENS OF THRASHTHRUST, YOU ARE THE PLAYERS.

???: ONE OF YOU IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE OTHERS. THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE, WITHOUT QUESTION.

A dark finger is wagged at the screen.

???: AS AN ACT OF KINDNESS, I WILL NOT REVEAL THE IDENTITY OF THIS PERSON UNTIL THE END OF THE HOUR. 

???: I WILL TAKE THEM IN WITH OPEN ARMS. OUR GAME WILL COME TO AN EARLY END.

???: IF THEY REJECT MY OFFER, BLOOD WILL BE ON THEIR HANDS, AND THEIR IDENTITY WILL BE REVEALED TO YOU ALL.

???: ONLY WHEN THIS PERSON IS BROUGHT BEFORE ME, DEAD OR ALIVE, AT THE HIGHEST POINT IN THE CITY, WILL MY GAME REACH IT’S CONCLUSION.

???: THE ONES WHO BRING ME THIS PERSON WILL BE HERALDED AS SAVIORS…

???: AND WILL FIND THEMSELVES SIGNIFICANTLY RICHER.

They break into another peal of laughter.

DARAYA: ▲ this is so fucked ▼

You turn and see Chixie watching the stream in shock, the kids crowded around her.

???: I WILL SPEAK WITH YOU AGAIN AT THE END OF THE HOUR.

???: REMEMBER THIS FAITHFUL VIEWERS.

???: TONIGHT, THERE IS NO HEIRESS.

???: THERE IS NO EMPRESS.

When the figure shove their electronic face into the camera, they relish their next words.

???: ONLY  SUNSETTER!

The screen cuts to a timer, already five minutes in till the next hour. The apartment is silent for a moment, save for the sounds of your breathing, before there is an uproar downstairs. Daraya stares at you.

DARAYA: ▲ we need to go ▼

Wanshi is practically bouncing on the bed, Karako honking with excitement.

WANSHI: []Who Was that person???[]

Chixie sits in a daze, her screen on her lap. She looks to the two of you in disbelief.

CHIXIE: what the hell?

CHIXIE: was that actually real / or some kind of joke

You don’t know what to tell her. You’ve never watched a video from your friends’ possible killer before, and the fact that this is a thought you are actually having causes your head to swim. You sit heavily onto the bed.

From your pocket the palmhusk explodes into life. You pull it out and see a swarm of notifications, many sent from your friends throughout the city. The newsfeed is exploding with articles about the bombings: you catch a snippet of the smoldering arcade.

WANSHI: []hey! are you feeling okay?[]

You don’t answer. You feel like you just need to lie down for a moment and catch your breath. Staring up at the ceiling, the sound of your friends begins to tune out. You feel your senses slip away from you, and everything turns white.

Hee hee.


	7. Intermission

A jest about the color of my words was bound to appear at some point. Perhaps it was best to arrive earlier than later.

For some of you, it’s been some time since last we spoke. Perhaps we have spoken hours ago. Or, this may be the first time we have ever spoken. For others this may be one of many meetings that we are having concurrently, over and over again. Believe me when I say that I will do my best to accommodate all of you in our conversation and apologize for those who lack the context necessary to understand.

Let me make myself plain: I speak now to the one behind the screen. Not the friendly fool I had tasked with moving in my design, but YOU, who painstakingly highlights my each and every word just so we may hold a proper conversation. As a token of my gratitude I believe I can change my text color to better suit your needs.

Yes, there we go. I will admit I have no love for the color blue, and would not subject a friend to its oversaturation.

Indeed, “friends” is the word I would use to describe our relationship. If this is our first conversation between one another, you will find me to be an excellent host in our past and future encounters. You will also find this to be the truth in our meeting now.

Perhaps you may have different feelings towards my treatment of certain individuals, but I find this to be irrelevant to the topic at hand. I mean you no ill will with this seizure of the narrative and only wish to provide clarification. 

I’m well aware that our current situation makes visualization difficult, so allow me to set the stage for a proper introduction.

You are sitting in a parlor, its walls coated entirely in green. Across from you sits a suited gentleman with a cueball for a head. My name is Doc Scratch, and I preside over the future of Alternia.

If I’m being honest, which I always am, my true role and purpose for being has become wholly insignificant to this story. I could regale you with the details, or I could save them for a point further in time where the details become integral. I am well aware that you wish to return to the antics of alien teens and do not wish to hold you any longer than I must.

Now, I wish to address a certain character that resides within this story: one by the name of Sunsetter.

As you may be aware, a character with this name does not exist in the proper placement of this universe. As you are now aware, I also understand that this is not the proper placement of this universe. This may be illuminating to you, or it may be incredibly obvious. Regardless, these two points are intertwined.

I am a gentleman, and as such I hold an innate appreciation for the fine arts. I snap my fingers and a young girl walks into the parlor to bring me an ornate tome. She looks for who I am speaking with and I wave her away. You are none of her concern, just as she is none of yours.

I pass a gloved hand over the weathered tome, which contains the ancient scripture of the mangakas.

The shining eyes of a cyborg woman stare up at me. If only you could see them.

I am exceptionally well read, and as such I am well aware there are certain concerns which may come with the existence of an original creation. Especially one that has been dubiously placed within the confines of an existing universe. It is in my best interest now to alleviate those concerns.

First, Sunsetter is my own creation. Attuned to the properties of this medium, I have created a tool to further my own machinations, many of which will come to light as the story progresses. With this in mind, you now know that their purpose will uphold the high standards I am known for.

Second, Sunsetter is not entirely my own creation. I may have shaped their title, but any being behind the mask is not of my design. With this in mind, you now know that their purpose is not superfluous, nor particularly invasive.

Do not let their presence or my own dissuade you from any dreams of troll romance. It is not a matter of if, but a matter of when and why. Your patience will be rewarded in due time.

I hope now that your worries have been laid to rest. If you didn’t particularly care in the first place, or you figured these details out beforehand, or simply still cannot comprehend what I’m speaking about, I wish I had brewed some invisible tea for you.

Until our next meeting.


	8. Downtown: Common Route (C1)

You feel entirely at peace. Darkness pervades your mind.

Drifting here in sweet nothingness, you are free from any worldly obligations. The endless quest for companionship seems like a distant memory… or at least it does until you remember the events of the past several pages.

Well, you think to yourself, you can’t have dead friends if you don’t have any friends at all. You tell the mortal coil to eat a fat one as you twirl in the void.

Then the self-loathing hits. Some wannabe terrorist streamer may have roasted a pair of your pals, and you’re spinning into the void like a despondent pinwheel? What’s the matter with you? You think you know two tits about FRIENDSHIP?!

The golden word shines brightly in the ether. It fills you with purpose and hurts your eyes. You are renewed nonetheless and feel ready to return to the world.

You wake up to a slap across the face.

CIRAVA: damn there was genuine emotion in that one

Wincing, you turn your throbbing cheek to find Lanque hovering over you.

LANQUE: That Was for the other night.

You find yourself on a couch in the apartment’s living room. Though Lanque’s appearance made you concerned, it seems you are still wearing all your clothing. He huffs as he walks off, waving his hand like he hurt himself. 

Sitting up gets you a closer look around the room. It looks like there definitely WAS a party here if the mountains of trash are any indication but the place looks to now be deserted. Well, mostly, as Cirava is sitting criss-cross on an armchair across from you with a grin on their face. They lean forward to inspect you.

CIRAVA: you got washed out something fierce huh

CIRAVA: saw you get laid down to rest like a fat grubwurst by uhhhhh

CIRAVA: dark spikey

Making a mental note to thank Daraya later, you nod and begin to rise from your seat. A hand finds your shoulder and forces you down with a shove. Lanque has come back with a glass of something, which he thrusts towards you.

LANQUE: Sit doWn.

Although you don’t like taking immediate orders from your slapper, you oblige him for a moment as he strolls to the far window. You take a sip of… water.

Cirava emits a raspy-sounding laugh.

CIRAVA: welcome to the afterparty

They sink back into their chair, grabbing a stale nacho from a devastated snack tray. Lanque stands watch at the window and peers down into the streets. You hear some mumbles coming from elsewhere in the apartment, but otherwise things have gone dead silent.

Which reminds you. You almost choke on your water before asking the pair how long you’ve been out.

CIRAVA: shit dude i didnt carry you

CIRAVA: what was the last thing you remember

You tell them you just finished watching the Sun guy do his spiel. They fumble for their palmhusk but Lanque has them on the draw, turning to you with his own.

LANQUE: You Were out for almost a half hour.

LANQUE: You slept through most of the fuss. 

You jump from the couch without restraint this time. So you have another half hour to go before the next bomb blows up? Why are you the only one visibly concerned about this?

LANQUE: Just because you’re more expressiVe than the rest of us doesn’t mean We’re not concerned.

Lanque raises an brow at you. His aggression does seem more subdued than you remember.

CIRAVA: yeah you missed the freakouts

CIRAVA: everyone was trying to guess the target person while proving its not them

CIRAVA: you ever see a bunch of art ho posers try and be humble

They cackle and reach for their vape. You ask what happened to the rest of your friends, but as Cirava is mid-toke Lanque has to step in.

LANQUE: The kids are being grubWatched by Chixie, Whether she likes it or not.

LANQUE: Daraya is right there.

He points towards the hallway door where Daraya has been leaning, assumedly this entire time. She looks up from her palmhusk with a blink.

DARAYA: ▲ hey ▼

DARAYA: ▲ im texting bronya ▼

DARAYA: ▲ so yeah ▼

She resumes her messaging. Lanque has leaned himself back against the wall in thought while Cirava puffs on their roach. You think it’s literally a roach.

Lanque then gives you his full attention.

LANQUE: Do you knoW What you’re going to do?

No, no you don’t. What are you two going to do?

CIRAVA: im not gonna do shit lmao

LANQUE: And I Want no part in this murdergame either. Daraya and I Will take the the children back to the caVerns.

LANQUE: Feel free to join us if you Wish. Though I don’t particularly care if you haVe better things to do.

You could swear he bared his fangs a little.

LANQUE: We can handle ourselVes.

It doesn’t sound like complete bravado. Still, you’re sure that they could use all the extra help they can get. You’re about to answer him when your palmhusk buzzes in your pocket, and you’re reminded about all those other friends that you have yet to even remotely deal with. You ask Lanque if you can hold off on a decision just now.

LANQUE: Just try not to take another thirty minutes.

You pull out your palmhusk and scroll to your first unread message of many. It’s Zebruh! Because you ignored him a few chapters ago.

ZEBRUH: Hey.  
ZEBRUH: Heyyyyyy.  
ZEBRUH: ♡ Hey there. ♡  


The messages go on like this for a while with various combinations. You skip ahead to the first message that doesn’t start with “He”.

ZEBRUH: I’ve been trying to catch you all night. ♠ You can really be difficult to get a hold of you know? ♠  
ZEBRUH: ♡ I get it though. Sometimes you can’t help but be incredibly popular, especially when they’re as charming as you. ♡  
ZEBRUH: Earlier I was going to invite you over for some quality friend time. Catch a movie, give each other backrubs, talk about our feelings. But with all this bomb stuff going on maybe it’s just best if you stay put tonight.  
ZEBRUH: ◇ If anything happened to my best friend I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. ◇  
ZEBRUH: Try not to get blown into pieces out there! Haha.  
ZEBRUH: But seriously though.  


Relieved to have dodged some seriously uncomfortable bullets, you think for a moment on how to respond to any of this. Whatever the conclusion it seems to be relatively pointless to message him back just yet: he’s gone offline.

Scrolling further down you see that Tagora sent you some messages.

TAGORA: Quite the evening we’re having.  
TAGORA: I just wanted to see if you were substantially injured in either of tonight’s explosions.  
TAGORA: For old time’s sake.   
*_________  


Thanks Tagora. 

A chain from Bronya follows.

BRONYA: Hello! I wanted to see how you were doing.  
BRONYA: Oh, sorry. Daraya just messaged me that you’re unconscious.  
BRONYA: Things on the other side of the city are chaotic.  
BRONYA: Lynera and I lost the twins earlier and we still haven’t been able to find them.  
BRONYA: vV I am also really angry with Lanque right now! Vv  
BRONYA: Tell him to answer my messages if you can…   
BRONYA: You of all people can get through to him.  
BRONYA: We’re not going to leave the city until we find Barnum and Baizli. If you see them could you let us know?  
BRONYA: Feel better soon, and stay safe.  


You add “look for clown twins” to your mental itinerary.

Next on the list is Charun. You honestly forgot Charun had a phone. Has Charun always had a phone?

CHARUN: Hey…  
CHARUN: …  
CHARUN: I’m working on something cool… come check it out…  
CHARUN: Whenever…  


As much as you want to go make some sweet art with Charun, you think this is going to go low on the hierarchy of importance right now.

Last on this list is Polypa. You’re glad to hear from one of the trolls that considers you a moirail, as you think you could really use some ‘railing right about now. You open up the message.

POLYPA: (hey. sorry, this isnt polypa.)  
POLYPA: (dont think anyones checking this line right now. just had to be safe.)  
POLYPA: (we need to talk in private. it’s about the sunsetter.)   
POLYPA: (i think i know how to play their game.)  
POLYPA: (can you find us where we first met?)  


So, Boldir seems to have dirt on Sunsetter. If you’re feeling particularly vengeful and/or curious about what the fuck is going on, you have a feeling that Boldir is the friend with the answers.

You’re sure that there are other friends out there that may need your help, but for right now you’ve got enough to work with. You decide to…

**[ ** ** > Travel with Lanque and Daraya. ]**

(????)

**[ ** ** > Meet up with Boldir and Polypa. ]**

Downtown: Common Route (C2) 


	9. Downtown: Common Route (C2)

**[ ** ** > Meet up with Boldir and Polypa. ]**

You decide that you’ll head out to meet up with Boldir and Polypa, who you assume is the other part of the “us” that your mysterious friend mentioned. You’re not sure why else Boldir would have her phone, but you have to assume in good faith that she didn’t just pickpocket it.

Then again this is Polypa you’re talking about. You’re not sure she even CAN be pickpocketed.

Still, you’re feeling like finding some answers. You put your palmhusk away and tell Lanque your plans: you need to meet with a certain someone in a certain place.

LANQUE: HoW mysterious…

You’re studied closely for a moment by a pair of pretty eyes, an action that you think is going to be repeated many times this evening. He finally relents with a shrug.

LANQUE: Clearly it’s none of our business then.

LANQUE: You should leaVe before things get nasty doWn there.

He returns his gaze to the window. You’re not sure if that was meant as good advice or it was a thinly veiled “fuck off”, but you decide you shouldn’t stick around to clarify.

CIRAVA: good luck man

CIRAVA: im living vicariously through you rn so dont get stabbed

Cirava offers you the world’s slowest salute from the depths of their chair. 

Daraya is still knee deep in Bronya messages when you head over to her. She glances up at you.

DARAYA: ▲ they’re saying the drones are going crazy trying to find this guy ▼

DARAYA: ▲ so be careful ▼

DARAYA: ▲ people are going to take advantage of this ▼

When you tell her to keep in touch and stay safe, she smiles weakly.

DARAYA: ▲ yeah. you too ▼

You’re allowed one last turn about the abandoned party scene before you wave goodbye to the group and make for the elevator.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You exit the lobby and find yourself on the city streets.

You can hear alarms blaring in the distance. Smoke from the burning arcade is still heavy in the air. Someone is barking orders over a megaphone: they seem to be ordering the populace to remain where they are, mentioning something about a security clearance. Good luck with that one.

Still, you’re pretty sure that your extensive criminal record won’t be doing you any favors tonight. You glance around as you pull up your hood and enter INCONGITO MODE, like one of those assassins from those video games you (have/may have/never have ever) played.

There doesn’t seem to be anyone around. You send a message to Boldir letting you know you’re on your way before you start off towards the cafe.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you travel further downtown you encounter more packs of trolls wandering the streets. Most of them seem to be keeping to themselves, whispering between one another. You overhear several discussions about the bomber and their mystery target: several betting pools have been formed on their identities.

You’re passing by a pair of theorycrafters when something smashes into the pavement nearby, causing the three of you to jump in alarm. You watch as a large drone rises to its full height. Judging by the fuschia and gold color scheme painted on its carapace, you assume this one belongs to the royalty.

A garbled voice tells you all to SUBMIT FOR MANDATORY IDENTIFICATION, unless you wish to FORFEIT YOUR TENTATIVE RIGHT TO LIFE.

The trolls, a pair of bronzebloods, make their frustrations audible as they throw up their hands in surrender. You try to sneak away like a proper sneakman but the drone orders you to HALT. One of the trolls hisses at you to chill or you’re going to get us all killed dude. Yeah dude, confirms his friend.

These poor dudes are unaware of all the crimes you’ve happened to commit so far. While you have yet to commit any acts of flagrant terrorism (at least by earth standards) you’re not sure that the threshold for culling has been lowered tonight. Your mortality is on the line here, and you wouldn’t be surprised if these randos get caught in the crossfire.

Turning around slowly, you decide to- 

Someone screams. It’s a howling sound, ringing through the night, and it’s followed by an explosion.

The three of you look around in alarm and spot a cloud of flame in the distance. The drone snaps to attention and launches into the air, rocketing off towards the scene.

One of the trolls is certain that the hour hasn’t passed. You glance down at your palmhusk and find they’re correct: you still have another twenty two minutes before Sunsetter does their thing. What just happened?

When you ask your new QUASICOMPANIONS for their insights, you find that they’ve already started to run off. You kind of did prove yourself a liability. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later you arrive outside the café and find it surprisingly packed. It seems that no measly bomb threat can keep people from their coffee.

You’ve been checking the news to pass the time and you’re currently watching a reporter talk to one of your swolest friends. Nihkee is flexing in front of the smoking bookhive, the night’s first target of the Sunsetter, and she looks absolutely pissed.

NIHKEE: [()] If this

NIHKEE: [()] GUTLESS POLTROON

NIHKEE: [()] thinks they can wrap their RUSTY RED FINGERS around this proud city….

NIHKEE: [()] THEY’VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!!!

Judging by the hooting and hollering you can hear offscreen her sentiments are shared.

NIHKEE: [()] And if the smooth thinkpan doesn’t understand the FULL IMPACT of what I’m laying down…

She jabs a claw into her chest and bares her teeth.

NIHKEE: [()] That THING is ME!

NIHKEE: [()] SUNSETTER! I’M TAKING YOU OUT!!!

She roars and grabs a nearby brick before smashing it single-handedly. For emphasis. The crowd erupts into cheers, and you can even hear some people getting hyped inside the café. Of course, that’s not actually where you’re supposed to be going, and you slink away to the adjacent alley.

Someone’s waiting for you. Barely visible, a hooded figure stalks on the catwalk above. A red symbol is emblazoned on their hoodie, but you don’t really care because you know it’s all a sham. Right? It’s either or a sham or you’re about to die.

Only one way to find out. You let out a cough and alert them to your presence. When they their feet touch down it’s almost silent, and they cock their head to study you.

POLYPA: when did you learn how to sneak *|

Your friend, no, your MOIRAIL, grins at you as their face is caught in the streetlight. You extend your hand to cup her cheek, catching her by surprise, but she laughs softly and copies the gesture.

POLYPA: if it was anyone else * that arm would be broken *|

She looks over your shoulder to see if you’ve been followed, before indicating to follow her further. You pass through the alley undisturbed, giving you some time to ask Polypa how she is and how she got involved in all of this.

POLYPA: i’m alright *|

POLYPA: but this is probably the weirdest job * i’ve ever taken *|

It doesn’t sound like an exaggeration. She clicks her tongue.

POLYPA: your friend roped me in by with some good pay * then told me it was a lie to my face *|

POLYPA: i would’ve kicked her ass if she wasn’t so persuasive *|

POLYPA: she’s kind of interesting*|

You tell her that sounds like the Boldir you know. Polypa sighs, though it sounds half-hearted.

POLYPA: if she pulls anything like that again * we should cut our losses *|

POLYPA: but if you trust her * i’ll take your lead on this *|

The two of you reach the end of the path which opens into a familiar scene. Nestled between buildings lies a small garden, filled with flora and split by a quiet stream. The setting is serene, even with the alarms blaring in the distance, and you follow Polypa over a little bridge to the stone path on the other side.

Cobblestones merge into a spiral path you’ve traveled once before, and Boldir is sitting in its center. She wears her long white dress, her mop of dark hair drooping around her features as she leans forward. Her eyes are closed as she sits silently with her hands on her lap. She looks almost like she’s meditating.

Polypa cuts through the spiral path without hesitation. When she brings you before Boldir you feel like you’re being presented to royalty.

POLYPA: hey * they’re here *|

Boldir opens her eyes. Her usual sly smile appears as she looks up at you.

BOLDIR: (thank you polypa. and thank you for coming here to meet.)

BOLDIR: (i hope it wasn’t too dangerous out on the streets.)

When you tell her you almost got apprehended by an imperial drone, she looks surprised. Polypa looks similarly taken aback: now that you’ve been afforded some privacy she’s put down her hood.

BOLDIR: (trizza is trying to control the situation directly?)

POLYPA: you sound surprised * she did get called out on video *|

POLYPA: it makes sense that sunsetter managed to piss off the imperial remnant *|

Boldir nods. She pushes off the ground and stands up to join you.

BOLDIR: (no, you’re right. it’s the natural reaction against someone who insulted the empire and their jurisdiction.)

BOLDIR: (this just erases any remaining doubt about tonight’s events.)

BOLDIR: (the heiress isn’t doing this… this is too elaborate for her.)

She narrows her eyes for a moment before closing them entirely. She takes a deep breath before continuing, gazing intently at you.

BOLDIR: (i don’t know the sunsetter’s identity, but i know about their master.)

BOLDIR: (and i think i know what they want.)

It takes her a second before she can continue.

BOLDIR: (i think they want me.)


	10. Downtown: Common Route (C2.5)

Boldir?! Surely your good friend Boldir couldn’t be the target of a psycho death game. Yes, someone’s attempted to assassinate her already (which is once more than any other of your friends), and she kind of gives off the vibe she’s into some serious shit… but she’s really nice, damn it! You wouldn’t have placed her high on anyone’s murderboner totem pole.

You wonder what she could’ve done to get a hit on her, and when she answers you realize you must’ve wondered it out loud.

BOLDIR: (it’s not so much what i’ve done… and more about what i could do.)

There’s silence as the group lets that one sink in. Polypa is the first to break it.

POLPYA: okay * we need more to go with here *|

Boldir chuckles, but it sounds forced. She seems as though she’s trying very hard to act like her usual self in spite of everything. You wonder how much of it is a defense.

BOLDIR: (sorry. that came out a little dramatic.)

BOLDIR: (i think the best way to explain it is that i know more than i should. that includes some highly sensitive information, which in the wrong hands could shift the course of history as we know it.)

BOLDIR: (which is why i’ve been careful not to share it until the time is right.)

Curious as you are, you don’t feel like it’s the right time to press her for exact details. Instead you ask her if she thinks this is the right time to start spreading the news, considering she’s about to get scoped out by the entire city. She shakes her head.

BOLDIR: (i don’t know… an act of defiance like that might just make things worse.)

She rises to her feet. Her dress is just inches away from pooling at her feet as she looks to both of you.

BOLDIR: (which is why i need to get to the tower and end this.)

Polypa doesn’t react. She may have been privy to this plan, but you most definitely weren’t. When you tell Boldir you’re not sure you want to throw her to the wolves, she turns away and walks over to the nearby tree that holds her hat and coat. She keeps her back to you, her expression obscured.

BOLDIR: (thanks. you’re a good friend, and that’s why i ‘m asking for your help.)

BOLDIR: (we need to end this ‘game’ as soon as we can. i can’t sit back and watch people get hurt because of me.)

Her mind seems set. When you ask her what the plan is, and what she meant by “the tower”, it’s Polypa’s turn to fill you in.

POLYPA: she’s talking about the comm spire *|

POLYPA: every city has one * they send out demographic info for the empire *|

POLYPA: and specifically * it’s the highest point in the city * so it’s dark helmet’s rendezvous *|

Polypa glances around to see if she can point it out, but the garden is walled off by the surrounding buildings. She gives up and draws a shape in the air.

POLYPA: it’s the giant needle with a hat on it *|

Oh, duh. Right, that’s always been there. Absolutely. You nod at her, wishing that you cared more for keeping track of architecture. Where’s a construction-themed friend when you need them?

Speaking of hats, Boldir’s all suited up. She pulls a palmhusk with a little cat charm from her coat and offers it to Polypa, who snatches it up before you can comment.

BOLDIR: (normally it’s patrolled by sentries. the Sunsetter must have found access inside.)

BOLDIR: (they may be using the explosives to divert the imperial patrols.)

You would prefer if the amount of future drone encounters were kept to a bare minimum. You pull out your own palmhusk to check the time and you notice there’s only fifteen minutes left before the next explosion.

POLYPA: yeah * glad you know how to run *|

She gives you a pat on the back.

BOLDIR: (if we take the right route, we can get there before…

You notice her trail off as she stares at something up above. You follow her gaze and notice a shape hanging in the air. It’s growing in size.

POLYPA: MOVE *|

Polypa thrusts herself forward, wrapping her arms around you both. The three of you tumble into the grass as something smashes into the ground behind you. A blast of heat sears your back as the air cracks open, and an explosion roars through the garden.

You look up to see Polypa gritting her fangs under her hood. She’s thrown herself on top of the two of you, shielding both of you from the flames.

POLYPA: when i let go * we run like hell *|

Boldir quickly gets her bearings, though her eyes are wide.

BOLDIR: (right.)

You tell your moirail you’re ready. She looks at you closely for a moment and nods. When she releases her arms you and Boldir scramble to your feet and make a mad dash for the alleyway. You’re only allowed a single glance backward: a smoldering scuttlebuggy lays in ruin, the spiral pathway shattered beneath.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you run out of the alley you emerge before a growing crowd. People are coming out of the café, likely to investigate what just exploded in the backyard, and they stare at the three of you.

POLYPA: EVERYONE NEEDS TO RUN * NOW *|

Polypa yells out from behind you. The patrons seem to take her advice, quickly scattering in fear of their lives save for the most curious and/or stupid.

Boldir clutches at her hat as you all reconvene at the sidewalk. You try and catch your breath as Polypa, back in full disguise, looks around for danger.

POLYPA: i can’t find who did that * they’re using the rooftops *|

POLYPA: we need to find cover fast *|

BOLDIR: (we should use the rail lines. i know a path underground.)

Nobody argues. She makes a break for the nearby street corner, you and Polypa following close behind-

Boldir almost gets smashed by another scuttlebuggy, which spins through the adjacent street in flames. She stops just in time to watch it roll past her and smash into the nearby street corner.

When she looks back at you there’s very little of the old Boldir in her eyes.

BOLDIR: (…sewers.)

You can hear the faint whine of rockets in the distance. Imperial drones are on their way.

POLYPA: got it *|

She moves towards the closest manhole and yanks it off without issue. Boldir runs over and scurries down the ladder, and when you move to follow Polypa whispers into your ear.

POLYPA: we’re in serious shit *|

You tell her that’s the understatement of the solar sweep. You descend into darkness, Polypa following suit as she closes the hole behind her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You touch down on the edge of a walkway. Thankfully that it’s only lightly drenched in sewage.

Boldir is standing nearby, watching the rushing water below. You feel like saying something, some classic friend move of moral support, but what can you really say? That you’re glad she didn’t get hit by two flying cars? That everything’s going to be alright? Can you really just say that?

You tell her that you’re glad she didn’t get hit by two flying cars and that everything’s going to be alright. She looks at you with a sad smile.

BOLDIR: (thanks. i wish i had your confidence.)

BOLDIR: (i didn’t know they would act so quickly.)

She’s clearly rattled by the back to back murder attempts. You feel similarly, having many thoughts on the matter to process, but before you can share more moments in solidarity Polypa splashes down behind you.

POLYPA: there were too many witnesses * someone’s going to squeal *|

POLYPA: we need to keep moving *|

Boldir nods. She clears her mind with a quick shake of her head before glancing around the tunnel. 

BOLDIR: (i think i can pick up the path from here. follow me.)

She heads to the left and makes her way down a split in the path. You and Polypa follow behind, your moirail looking over her shoulder to watch your flank. Nobody says anything, so you can hear the distant noises of the streets above. A few screams, a few sounds of passing drones, a little laser fire here and there. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The tunnel begins to narrow over time, and you can see several lights up ahead in the distance. The smell is awful but not the worst you’ve had to deal with on Alternia: you’re reminded of your pipeline escapades with your pals Dammek and Diemen, and the latter memories turn sour in retrospect. You soldier on.

Ten minutes remain.

Someone coughs. It’s Polypa, and when you turn to her she nods at Boldir instead.

POLYPA: look * just a suggestion *|

POLYPA: but if you have any explanation for what’s going on * we could use it *|

POLYPA: like who is doing all this *|

Boldir freezes for a moment. When she continues down the path and you notice that she has a pistol in her hand. It’s probably a laser gun, but you never know with her.

BOLDIR: (have you heard of the white sun?)

Neither of you have.

BOLDIR: (it’s an old term. it appears rarely in ancient literature, from the days when an empress still had a physical presence on the planet.)

BOLDIR: (in art and poetry it’s treated like a benevolent spirit. the sun represented a trickster god that dispensed wisdom to the elite.)

The lights up ahead grow brighter, and illuminate the end of the pipeline. It looks like it flows into a larger depot.

BOLDIR: (it has no connection to the afterlife like other deities. there’s no mention of a white sun in any religious scripture, and at a point in time it stops being referenced entirely.)

BOLDIR: (i thought it was because it didn’t want to be found.)

POLYPA: if it didn’t want to be found * it wouldn’t have left a trace *|

BOLDIR: (yes. i realized that too late.)

BOLDIR: (particularly when they messaged me themselves.)

Polypa grunts. It’s more of a polite scoff, but before she gets to question the idea she stops in her tracks.

POLYPA: listen *|

Her eyebrows narrow as she concentrates. You can kind of hear something above the flowing water, a whistley sort of-

POLYPA: GET DOWN *|

You hit the deck. Something speeds above your head, and you notice it’s the manhole cover from earlier, spinning like a sawblade as it flies through the tunnel. It narrowly misses Boldir’s hat before it tries to drop down, but too late. It spins off into the other room.

Boldir, clearly sick of someone’s shit, snaps her pistol into position. She fires a silver beam of light through the darkness and it illuminates a figure in a coat, floating above the water in the distance. Based on the noise you hear it must’ve also hit them.

POLYPA: shit * psiionic *|

She draws one of her ninja knives, but motions for the two of you to move ahead. You hesitate to do so: you’re not leaving her behind. From the looks of it Boldir isn’t either.

POLYPA: i’m coming * just move *|

You and Boldir dash to the end of the pipeline. A vast chamber stretches before you, the destination for what looks like a large number of sewage pipes. Murky slime pours down ramps into a center whirlpool, its purpose unknown, though if it’s like most public works in this town it probably holds some morally questionable purpose.

A set of stairs to the side drops down to a catwalk below. Boldir is already executing a masterful slide down the sides of the stairs, and as you are a novice in such SLICK TRICKS you go with the classic one-foot-after-the-other approach.

You drop down onto the catwalk and look up to see Polypa jump out of the pipe, swinging over onto the stairs, but she uses the momentum to leap on top of the pipe. She places a finger on her lips when she looks down. The two of you get the message and run for one of the columns supporting the chamber, Boldir tugging your hand as you shimmy behind it.

The mystery aggressor appears at the pipe’s edge, his coat fluttering behind him and sporting a fresh laser hole. Your heart does a curious flip as you realize that, unsurprisingly, you know this person well.

AZDAJA: ||| Boldir Lamati… come out and play! |||

With this revelation, you know there’s a new decision on the horizon. You decide to…

**[ ** ** > Intervene and try and settle things between your FRIENDS. ]**

Downtown: Common Route (C3A)

**[ ** ** > Fuck this he almost tried to kill you, RUN! ]**

(????)


	11. Downtown: Common Route (C3A)

**[ ** ** > Intervene and try and settle things between your FRIENDS. ]**

Alright, take a deep breath. This is hardly the first time you’ve settled a FRIENDSHIP ARBITRATION. Hell, it’s (most likely) not even the first one tonight! Azdaja’s tried to kill one to three of you several times now, but you’re feeling confident you can turn this around. This batch of friends is pretty level-headed.

When you tell Boldir that you know this guy she look at you in disbelief.

BOLDIR: (he tried to kill us.)

BOLDIR: (i shot him.)

Yeah you wrestled with this a few seconds ago. Technically she shot his coat, which may make this situation easier to smooth out. Boldir doesn’t look convinced but she nods all the same.

BOLDIR: (if you’re sure.)

You call out to Azdaja and tell him it’s his OLD LACKEY. You hear him laugh with scorn as you wave a hand from behind the pillar.

AZDAJA: ||| You’ll have to specify. I’ve had several. |||

When you slowly step out from behind the pillar, your hands above your head in surrender, he recoils in surprise.

AZDAJA: ||| YOU? |||

Out of the corner of your eye you can see Polypa above on her perch. She’s likely wondering what the hell you’re doing, but you focus on Azdaja to not give her away. Just in case.

He floats down, hovering inches above the catwalk. When you ask if that was him who almost dropped a scuttlebuggy on your head he crosses his arms in irritation.

AZDAJA: ||| Of course it was. I didn’t know you were with her... you’re even more generic looking from a distance. |||

AZDAJA: ||| You picked a bad place to be tonight. |||

You’re curious where Konyyl is, but you feel like there’s more pressing questions. When you ask him why he’s hunting Boldir he looks at you strangely.

AZDAJA: ||| For money? |||

AZDAJA: ||| You do remember my basic character traits, right? |||

He turns his head. He presses a finger to the scouter on his head as he scans the room, likely searching for his target. You wave your hand in front of his face to distract him and he tries to swat you away.

AZDAJA: ||| Stop that. |||

AZDAJA: ||| Look, whatever your business is with Lamati I suggest you walk away. |||

AZDAJA: ||| I don’t leave jobs unfinished. I WILL find find my mark. |||

Come on, Boldir is your friend!

AZDAJA: ||| So? |||

There are more pressing concerns tonight! Do the masked bomber and the encroaching imperial occupation ring any bells?

AZDAJA: ||| And? |||

He twirls a finger in the air, and you watch as one of Polypa’s ninja knives floats into the air beside him. It’s covered in a streak of golden blood.

AZDAJA: ||| If you could tell me where her accomplice is too, that would be great. |||

This guy is stone cold professional. Clearly you aren’t going to get through to him with basic emotional and/or logical appeals. You throw your arms out in desperation as you try to think of something to sway your friend… when another one speaks on your behalf.

BOLDIR: (what are they paying you?)

When you glance over, Boldir is nowhere to be found. Azdaja’s eyes flicker, the knife twirling lazily around his head.

AZDAJA: ||| More than you could ever hope to match. |||

BOLDIR: (i didn’t plan to.)

It’s her usual tone, calm and measured. It echoes out above the sound of the sewage.

BOLDIR: (our mutual friend is right. this is just a distraction.)

BOLDIR: (none of that money will make a difference after tonight.)

Azdaja smirks as he tries to locate her.

AZDAJA: ||| Please, keep talking. |||

He touches off the catwalk. To your dismay he ignores you and floats forward to continue his search like some kind of Criss Angel terminator.

Someone taps you on the shoulder: it’s Polypa, who must’ve pulled off a sweet ninja jump when your back was turned. She waves her hand for you to follow her as she slinks forward to the nearby column. 

BOLDIR: (if i know who is paying you, you’re being set up. they don’t play fair.)

Azdaja lifts a hand, and as it forms into a fist you hear an awful crushing sound. A portion of the catwalk in the room’s center begins to buckle. You almost fall face first when the path shudders under your feet, Polypa helping you steady yourself at the last minute.

AZDAJA: ||| We have something in common then. |||

When he flicks his hand away the bunched-up catwalk falls towards the vortex of sewage, grinding to a halt just above the water. You hear the nearby supports begin to creak under its weight: while your portion of path hasn’t begun fall, you’re sure it will soon. 

You and Polypa hold position by a pillar on the opposite side of the room. Polypa looks for the best exit route while you try to find Boldir.

BOLDIR: (we need your help taking down Sunsetter.)

BOLDIR: (the city… no, the world as we know it… it could all end tonight.)

Something shines into your eyes for a brief moment. When your head turns you can make out Boldir on the other side of the room: she’s squeezed into the space beneath the catwalk, and she turns off her light before Azdaja can notice.

He dismisses the extended allegiance with a laugh.

AZDAJA: ||| I care about the Sunsetter as much as I care about your ominous bullshit. |||

AZDAJA: ||| Protip: I don't. ||

He turns in the air towards one of the columns and he moves his hands forward. An invisible force slams into it and starts to form cracks as your friend begins to destroy the room’s foundations.

POLYPA: his power level is ridiculous *|

Polypa looks on with concern as she whispers over.

POLYPA: where’s Boldir *|

You indicate the far off edge of the depot. Polypa grimaces.

POLYPA: if he keeps it up * we won’t have enough time to make it out *|

POLYPA: not all of us *|

The two of you are nearing a pipe on the wall, leading to destinations unknown. Boldir’s closest wall is pipeless, and the only other exit besides the one you came in through is on the remaining wall, far in the distance. It’s unlikely anyone’s going to get there before the catwalk is torn out, or the ceiling collapses on everyone. Or both.

POLYPA: we need to kill him *|

Polypa grabs another one of her ninja knives. Isn’t there another way out of this sewer that doesn’t involve one or more of your friends getting murdered? When you ask her this her face is solemn, looking a lot like her minds made up.

POLYPA: look * even if he’s your friend * he’s trying to kill two more of them *|

She grips your shoulder and stares you down.

POLYPA: we won’t let that happen *|

Your mouth flaps stupidly. You know you have to choose your next words carefully-

>HEY DOUCHEBAG

Or someone else can. Everyone in the room turns as someone yells from the far off pipe: someone with flashing eyes and a big ass backpack. Azdaja frowns as he regards the newcomer.

AZDAJA: ||| Excuse me? |||

KUPRUM: >WHERE IS SHE

Yeah that’s Kuprum alright. As Polypa gives you a “literally who” look you realize he’s all alone. Azdaja seems to think he’s talking about Boldir.

AZDAJA: ||| I’m in the middle of killing her, so if-

Wrong answer. Kuprum howls with rage and unleashes a blast of gold and indigo energy from his goggles. It rockets forward and nearly incinerates Azdaja, cleaving the column he was destroying in two.

POLYPA: time to go *|

You hear the ceiling rumble ominously as you make a dash for the closest pipe. Boldir is blinking her flashlight at you like mad as she scrambles along the other side, and you watch as a raging Kuprum dashes through the air. When he repeats his attack Azdaja is ready for him this time, and he yells as he launches his own optic blast.

The beams connect. The air explodes.


	12. Downtown: Common Route (C4A)

You are thrown off your feet as the colliding beams create a shockwave of energy. The chamber spins are you as you fly through the air and over the edge of the catwalk.

Not ready to die just yet, your arm lunges forward for a hold. You find Polypa’s outstretched arm and grab it tight.

POLYPA: i got you *|

She grunts with exertion and helps lift you across the threshold. You glimpse over the other side and see that the psiionics have recovered quickly, already flying back into battle as they dodge each other’s lasers.

For a split second you wonder if you can’t all talk this out. Maybe now that you have golden friends on the scene there can be some psiionic bonding time? You wouldn’t be surprised if similar interests came to light here. You bet they could just-

Something is poking your face. Polypa is performing an urgent string of paps on you, shaking her head.

POLYPA: don’t * don’t do it *|

FINE, you will let them settle their differences with a beam struggle. You’ve given it your best, and while you’d like to help Kuprum with his problems you would and also like to not get blown to pieces.

The ceiling rumbles again as a second column is sliced by lasers. You and Polypa have made it below the pipe and turn to see Boldir’s progress: and watch as the chunk of column smashes down through the far off walkway.

Your heart skips a beat as you see Boldir race up the side of the sinking catwalk. The metal screeches as the supports are pulled from the wall, the walkway descending into the depths as it falls under its own weight.

At the last minute Boldir manages to leap to safety. She shines her flashlight over at you in a rapid burst, and you can feel the adrenaline in those button pushes. You are allowed to breathe.

When Kuprum yells again and the ceiling shakes for the third time, you know it’s time to GTFO. You wave your arms at Boldir to signal something, unsure of what exactly you’re signaling. That you still have both your arms? She shines the light once more before scurrying for the far pipe and disappearing.

You follow Polypa up the ladder and leap over to the pipe. The corridor stretches out like a mystery, but wherever you end up is probably better than here. You and your moirail make a mad dash through the pipeline, the nerd screams fading into the distance as the sewer rumbles around you.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
You don’t stop running until you find the next set of stairs. Polypa doesn’t know where they go, but a quick consensus shows that neither of you really care.

Polypa hoists the manhole over her head and throws it onto the sidewalk. You follow her out and find yourself on a street overlooking the nearby river, swirling with all the colors you would expect from alien pollution. A nearby bridge extends out to an unfamiliar subgrub. You guess that makes one potential escape route if you get tired of the masked bomber’s shit.

Oh right, they might’ve killed your friends. Forget it. This one’s personal.

POLYPA: i got nothing from Boldir *|

You guess she might still be running. As you pull out your palmhusk you feel a distant tremor under your feet and hope that all your friends are going to make it out of there alive… and then you just stare at the clock.

It’s one minute till showtime.

POLYPA: oh yeah *|

You watch Polypa look around in a hurry as you kick around your doubts. Unless Boldir knows any more secret passages that aren’t filled with assassins, you don’t know if she can make it to the tower in time. 

POLYPA: they may blow the bridge * let’s get clear *|

The two of you run along the edge of the street in a bid to get as far as you can. At the thirty second mark you you try to convince yourself you did everything you can to help your friends.

Right?

Polypa notices your expression and slows her pace. She looks as anxious as you are, just in a mature and cool kind of way. She gives your shoulder a shake.

POLYPA: hey *|

Her voice is firm, but it’s soft around the edges.

POLYPA: look *|

POLYPA: this sucks * completely *|

POLYPA: but we’ve got each other’s backs *|

Five seconds to go. She smiles, and even if it’s a little forced you can tell she means it. You’ve forced a few smiles in your time.

POLYPA: we’re getting through this *|

She huddles by your side as you tune into the livestream. The countdown clock hits zero.

You and Polypa stare at the string of zeroes for a good half minute. Yeah, nothing is happening. You blink at each other in surprise.

POLYPA: uh *|

Did Boldir pull it off? Polypa looks like she might have had the same thought and opens her mouth, but whatever she says is cut off by the sudden wail of alarms. It rings through the street, obnoxious and stupid loud. Once you’ve gotten somewhat used to it you notice Polypa is having a different reaction: color’s drained from her face.

POLYPA: shit * she’s here *|

She? When you’re about to ask for clarification but it’s your turn to get cut off by weird sounds. This time it’s a distant hum, but it’s coming from up above you. It gets louder and louder as you turn your eyes skyward.

An enormous pink spaceship suddenly warps into view. It’s a ship you’ve seen before, only in pictures and assorted propaganda, but you realize now that the game has changed.

The heiress has come to play.


	13. ELSEWHERE

_You, the one behind the wall, are now ELSEWHERE._

_You stand on the outskirts of Thrashthrust, looking down from the hilltops as a familiar subgrub sprawls before you. You’ve likely seen Outglut before: it’s served as the start of many adventures for the reader. If you moved several minutes west you would find a dead patch of grass, which once held a crashed spaceship, but your purpose lies elsewhere._

_Klaxxons wail through the night. You watch on the horizon as an enormous warship descends into view, hovering above the city as smaller cruisers join formation. _

_This is your signal to leave._

_You are turned in the opposite direction as you float down the hill. The hives grow sparse as you move through the countryside, your feet just above the grass as you move towards a structure in the distance. _

_You realize this is a junkyard. A resting place for old engines parts and discarded fuel cells, left to seep into the earth and poison this land of children. You notice a figure shuffling through a hole in the fence, pushing along a cart of salvage. They clutch their hat so it doesn’t get caught on the edges._

_This troll is Charun Krojib. _

_They turn their head slowly at the distant sound of imperial ships. Their eyes widen as they pull down their bandana, momentarily transfixed. Charun sees beauty in things, often when others cannot, but an Alternian flotilla bathed in the city skyline is a sight for any eye._

_Of course they have other things to do. Politics are not among Charun’s interests, so they turn back to their cart and continue onwards. You follow them as they push their salvage through the grass. _

_A few trolls standing outside their hives in a huddle turn look at them. While they may consider their neighbor a strange annoyance, and occasionally a thief, right now they find them irrelevant. They turn back to their gossip about the night’s events and Charun proceeds in peace: they hadn’t noticed the group to begin with. _

_Eventually you come upon a stream lining the edge of the subgrub. The night is peaceful here, silence interrupted only by the occasional squeak of the cart. A cave entrance appears up ahead and you follow Charun inside, and watch as they pull on a cord nearby._

_A train of lights flicker to life throughout the cave. You find yourself in a hive filled with artwork, some beyond possible description. Moonlight falls from holes in the rock above, illuminating the skull of an enormous dragon sitting atop an old umbrella. Sculptures, both constructed and excavated, sit atop mounds of items like silent guardians. _

_Charun moves through the chaos with ease. They let their cart stand beside an old thermal hull and place their hat on top of it. They muss their hair with a yawn as they stroll over to a set of stairs, stretching up to apparent nowhere, and take a seat. They lean forward and stare intently at their salvage._

_They sit silent for several minutes. Even if they could see you, which they cannot, it would be hard to rouse them from their dreams of artistry. You realize it would be best to busy yourself while you wait, though what you’re waiting for you’re not entirely certain._

_Suddenly you hear it. An unmistakable ticking sound. You move yourself through the odds and ends of the hive as you the sound grows louder. Then you find it._

_Deep within the core of a sculpture sits a cooking cube, known to humans as an oven. You may be familiar with it and you may wonder what it is doing here. Tonight it serves as the foundation of one of Charun’s newest pieces, vaguely resembling a volcano in its shape, and you can hear it ticking along inside its bowels. _

_Charun looks forward to showing this art to a friend of theirs. Unfortunately, they won’t get the chance._

_Before you can concern yourself further, the hive begins to tremor. It settles after a few moments, only a few odds and ends tumbling to the floor, only to continue again. There’s a loud rumbling sound outside, and when you turn to to Charun they’re still sitting transfixed. You wonder if this is a normal occurrence on Alternia, but when the next noise is louder still they rise with a blink. _

_You follow Charun outside, watching them move with hesitation, and when you look outside you can hear their breath catch in their throat._

_The imperial flotilla has arrived. The pink warship swallows the sky above, bombarding the nearby hives with laser fire. Cruisers provide additional support as they lay waste to the world below, swarms of drones descending in packs to sweep the area._

_Charun is rooted in shock. As fire rages in the distance, you hear screaming as explosions shake the ground around you, the sound of laser fire continuing unabated. They snap out of paralysis and dash back into the hive at a speed you haven’t seen before, and they reach for a cord by the doorframe._

_Rocks crash down from hidden slots on the ceiling, covering the hive entrance behind you. The tremors grow louder as Charun ascends the broken stairwell. They uncover a series of ropes that pull drapes along windows above, and the hive is cloaked in darkness. _

_Charun jumps down and hides behind a nearby sculpture. They curl themselves into a kind of ball, holding their breath as they try to remain still. Even if you would like to comfort them there is nothing you can do. You are here watch their fate unfold: nothing more._

_The explosions outside begin to slow in number before there is an uneasy silence. You can still hear distant sounds of agony, but it sounds that the assault has stopped. Charun breathes out._

_Something begins to shriek, a high-pitched squeal of frequency, and then the entrance explodes. Rocks smash through the hive as lights pour into the room, imperial drones marching forward. They are flanked by a platoon of young soldiers, adorned in black and fuchsia armor as they point their laser rifles around the room. They scream for any traitors to prostrate themselves immediately._

_Charun is no fool. They do not entertain any ideas of hijinks, any dreams of masterfully outsmarting the empire’s taskforce. Instead they slowly inch out from their hiding place with their hands above their head, and when the soldiers scream for them to get on their knees they are quick to do so. _

_Their face is planted into the dirt, their body shivering with terror as drones and trolls move about them. They try to remain still as orders are barked around them, and they flinch when they suddenly hear the sound of the whole platoon snapping to attention. _

_The hive rings with laughter, brash and cruel. The voice that speaks is known to any troll, and you watch Charun grow still as a young woman struts into view. She holds a palmhusk before her, her trident glimmering in the spotlight as she speaks to an unseen audience._

TRIZZA: okay chat

TRIZZA: Ψho Ψants to see me stab a bitch

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Your vision shifts. You are back on the hill, looking down at the devastation wrought upon Outglut. Hives have been reduced to smoldering craters, imperial drones moving through the wreckage to search for survivors. The air is wrought with sorrow as those lucky enough to escape the heiress’s wrath are captured for interrogation._

_You must harden your heart. There is nothing you could have done to save them. _

_A sudden noise turns your head. The distant roar of an engine causes you to look to the outskirts and spot a dark shape speeding through the grass. The sound is otherworldly: a motorcycle moves through the night._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When you blink, you are back in Charun’s hive. The heiress of Alternia, Trizza Tethis, looks about the room with a sneer as she moves her palmhusk. Her eyes are narrowed underneath her tiara._

TRIZZA: Ψe got a hoarder here

_She scoffs in disgust before turning her head to her soldiers. She waves her fingers forward, claws tracing through air._

TRIZZA: go find it

_Her troopers salute before racing through the hive, barking orders between themselves. The drones in their company follow behind, serving to sort through the mass of objects and lift the heaviest as they search for their target. Charun hears their artwork being torn to pieces and can do nothing but listen, their head planted firmly on the ground._

_Trizza takes no part in the search. Instead, she walks over to Charun and plants her boot on the younger troll’s head._

TRIZZA: let’s get a face reveal

_She pushes, forcing Charun to turn their head. They blink up at the heiress with wide eyes and watch as they snicker._

TRIZZA: Ψell Ψell Ψell

TRIZZA: no Ψonder you Ψear that helmet

_Trizza kicks off their head, leaving a cut across their brow that draws blood._

TRIZZA: get up

_They obey, slowly rising to their feet. They tremble with fear as the heiress judges them with visible scorn, glancing around at the number of rifles trained upon them. _

TRIZZA: tell the class your name

_Charun realizes they’re on camera. Their eyes move between Trizza and her palmhusk, not sure which to respond to. They know their life is on the line._

CHARUN: Charun Krojib..

_Trizza perks a sharp brow. She turns her palmhusk’s camera towards herself and stares into it with confusion._

TRIZZA: literally ΨHO?

_She cackles again, this time looking around the room and raising her hand for the soldiers to join in. Everyone laughs at Charun’s expense, who is left trying to figure out what is happening. Trizza watches with satisfaction as a trail of olive-colored blood trickles down their eyebrow._

TRIZZA: hoΨ about you give us your shoΨ name then

TRIZZA: the one Ψe’re all DYING to hear

_She tilts her head down, grinning wickedly as she waits for Charun’s admittance. When she watches their expression she suddenly feels an icy chill run through her veins._

_Trizza Tethis is not stupid. To have surived this long as an heir to the Alternian throne has taken considerable wit, coupled with the tact and emotional awareness needed to navigate the heights of nobility. When she sees Charun’s blank stare she knows it’s not just because they are afraid: they don’t know what she’s talking about._

_She is right. Charun is one of the few trolls in the area that does not follow social media or even use the most of their palmhusk, believing it to be generally uninteresting and out of their expertise. They do not know about the Sunsetter’s broadcast nor do they know about the bombings. They do not understand Trizza’s demands._

_The heiress knows something is wrong. She snarls at Charun and moves the palmhusk towards their face._

TRIZZA: SAY IT

_Charun’s mouth opens. Nothing comes out._

CHARUN: ..

_Trizza slaps them across the face. Spittle falls onto the ground as Trizza waves for one of the nearby soldiers to join them. She shoves her palmhusk into his hands._

TRIZZA: keep filming

_He cradles it like an infant: he knows it’s worth more than his life. Trizza grips Charun’s face tightly in her hand, her painted claws digging into their face as she squeezes their cheeks together. Charun’s eyes quiver in fear as Trizza’s voice drops to whisper._

TRIZZA: Confess.

_She hisses into Charun’s ear, mostly trying to convince herself. She needs to end this dissidence quickly. The last thing she needs tonight is a sign of weakness: she knows that rebels are listening._

TRIZZA: You are Sunsetter.

TRIZZA: Say it.

_Her teeth are bared as she stares into Charun’s eyes. The oliveblood shakes in her grasp. They know they are seconds away from being killed, and their mouth cracks open as they gasp for breath._

CHARUN: ..

CHARUN: I..

_Someone yells that they found something. Trizza snaps her head over, her expression changing instantaneously to something more befitting her haughty image. She feels relief as she shoves the smaller troll towards the ground._

TRIZZA: LOL

TRIZZA: sorry to break the ice, Sir Sunsetter

_She frowns for a moment. She doesn’t know exactly if that’s a boy or a girl crawling at her feet, and more importantly she doesn’t really care. She motions for some soldiers to come restrain them before winking at the camera, wiggling a finger for her audience to follow._

TRIZZA: check this out

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This time you stand on the other side of the stream outside, looking around at the mass of imperial forces. The gathered ships swarm high above the hive, the heiress’s personal battleship sitting at the very heart of the flotilla. Drones stand guard outside the hive while Trizza’s reserves patrol, washing blood off their boots in the nearby stream. _

_There is nothing for you here. You hear an engine rumble somewhere behind you and turn away from the stream. You move further into the countryside and quickly spot someone in the distance, looking at the scene atop a far off hill. Their motorcycle sits nearby._

_You’re suddenly standing beside them. It’s a tall woman dressed in black, a dark bodysuit hugging her form. Her expression is hidden behind her helmet’s visor, and she holds something in her hand that you can’t quite see._

_She watches the hive in the distance._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You are following Trizza now as she struts with purpose, soldiers following close behind while she makes her way through the hive. A group of her finest technicians is assembled by a mountain of objects. The drones have uncovered her prize._

_Trizza knows that any rebel able to hijack imperial frequencies would need substantial technology. Therefore she’s surprised when her troops present her with a doll._

TRIZZA: Ψhat

_It stares at her with two large blue eyes. I will not speak its name, but you are likely very familiar with this doll and the significance it holds. It has lay within Charun’s hive for some time, longer than the other juju within the walls, and it awaits its destiny with a cheery smile._

_Trizza stares at it in disgust._

TRIZZA: eΨ

_She throws it aside for her technicians to catch then snaps her fingers. Charun watches with dismay as the team takes their tools and disassemble the doll limb by limb: they had always been fond of it._

_A technician passes his scanner above the torso and nods for them to continue. An incision is made through its chest and a pair of soldiers move their hands through the fluff inside. Trizza watches as they lift out a small device and beckons her cameraman to take a closer look._

_It’s a black box, an antennae pointing from its top. A light in its center rapidly alternates between red and blue. The heiress is right to assume this is the Sunsetter’s device, and when she claps her hands together her satisfaction is earned. She clicks her tongue at Charun._

TRIZZA: noΨ Ψhere did you get something like this hmm

_She plucks the machine from their hands and moves back to Charun to dangle it in front of them. The oliveblood stares at it, unfamiliar, yet they feel doomed all the same._

TRIZZA: did you make it

TRIZZA: I mean I SERIOUSLY doubt it

TRIZZA: kind of missing a feΨ lights upstairs

_She orchestrates another bout of laughter before she turns to the camera. She wraps a hand around the device and grins toothily at her audience as she speaks._

TRIZZA: to every sad excuse for a traitor Ψho’s Ψatching now

TRIZZA: this is Ψhat’s gonna happen to your rebellion

_She begins to squeeze the box. It bends easily to her titanic strength._

TRIZZA: Ψatch and learn

_Something flickers. She stops for a moment, staring, as the corner of the box sparks with green energy. Then it begins to glow in her hand._

_Trizza yells in a panic as she throws the box into the air. Her best psiionics move in unison, creating a shield of energy around it as they suspend the device in midair. The device shakes violently in their grasp as it begins to surge with power, flashing with green and white energy beyond their comprehension. The trolls brace for impact as light fills the room…_

_A slide whistle rings through the hive. The light flickers off as the box open, depositing toy snakes on the heiresses’ head. They clatter to the ground around her. _

_Nobody moves._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You are once again beside the woman in black. You gaze towards the distant hive and hear the sound of a slide whistle echo gracefully in the night. A figure suddenly appears by her side. _

_She says it’s time._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fuschia blood trickles at Trizza’s feet. Her hand is balled into a fist, claws puncturing the skin in unbridled fury._

_She has been punked. The rebels are going to pay, and she knows who she’s going to start with. Her grip tightens on her trident as she turns towards Charun, the murderous intent in her eyes freezing the young troll’s bloodpump._

CHARUN: No, I..

_Trizza raises her trident._

_Someone flickers the lights. _

_The heiress snaps her head over when her soldiers begin to yell. She takes a step back at the sound of laser fire, her closest guards moving their rifles in turn. She then hears a pair of pained groans and whips around: the oliveblood is gone, the soldiers once guarding her lying stunned on the ground. _

_She struggles for a command._

_Something crashes nearby. Trizza jumps in surprise and notices a cooking cube has tumbled onto the ground, disrupting the rest of the sculpture it was once part of. Her guards race over to investigate and she notices a blur move through her vision, a figure moving at incredible speeds. _

_The cube makes a small dinging noise as its door swung open._

_Trizza watches as a little green man gives her the finger._

TRIZZA: What?

_This would be recorded as the last word uttered by Trizza Tethis, late heiress to the Alternian Ascendancy. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Charun blinks. They are suddenly on a hillside, held in someone’s arms as the wind brushes against their face. They are released onto the ground as their savior catches their breath, asking with irritation what they feed kids around here. Another voice, a woman’s, tells him to finish the job._

_You watch as they slowly rise to their feet, still trembling as they get their bearings. They stare over at the unfamiliar form of the woman in black, who turns their helmet to glance at them. She says nothing._

_Charun stares out at their own hive from a distance. They wonder why they’ve never looked at it from this angle before, but their thoughts are distracted when a green man in a jacket suddenly appears nearby. He tells the woman that they’re good to go._

_The woman holds out her hand and reveals a detonator. She presses the button. _

_Charun watches as their hive explodes into a column of green fire, a massive torrent of energy designed to pierce the heavens. The ground trembles as the blast rips through the heiress’s battleship and the resulting shockwave ripples through the night. The flotilla is sent plummeting towards the ground, pieces of broken ships crashing into the countryside around the group._

_The young troll is speechless. The man whistles in awe as the woman watches her master’s handiwork._

_Loose ends have been dealt with. The loop is complete. _

_Anarchy reigns._


End file.
